Deux façons
by Djin'ei
Summary: UA. Trowa et Duo sont deux prostitués. Deux clients : un brun ténébreux pour Duo, un blond angélique pour Trowa. Deux façons de vivre une nuit...SUITE: Duo est acheté par le brun ténébreux...
1. Prologue

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deus façons…

Auteur : Môa

Note : c'est en regardant Matriochka, le trafique de la honte et La Boom que cette idée met venu d'écrire une fic sur ça… En espérant que cela vous plaise… Mais en faites, cette fic prend une tournure autre que ce que je pensais, mais cela me plaît bien…

Entre /…/ se sont les pensées…

Avec :… en début de ligne, se sont les dialogues…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L'homme passa devant plusieurs garçons, les regardant de la tête au pied.

: Ils sont obéissant ?

: Oui, très, ils ont compris qui était le patron, et sont docile.

: Bien…

Il repassa devant un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans, aux longs cheveux auburn retenus en tresse, lui retombant dans le creux des reins.

: Et lui ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le garçon aux yeux améthyste.

: Lui, il est assez docile et a un franc succès avec les hommes…

: Assez ?

: Quelques coups, et il devient aussi docile qu'un chien.

Le jeune homme tiqua, il n'aimait pas. Mais il ne devait rien dire.

: Je le prends…

Duo s'avança à contre cœur. Encore un nouveau maître à satisfaire.

: Et je prendrais aussi ce jeune homme là.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil derrière pour voir le jeune homme en question. Il esquissa un sourire. C'était la seule personne à qui il était attaché : Trowa…

* * *

Grande surprise pour Duo et Trowa, il ne servirai pas exclusivement à leur nouveau maître, mais à un club de streap-tease. Une expérience nouvelle pour nos deux jeunes hommes.

Il deviendront des streap-teaseurs, mais resteront des prostitués. La boîte, qui avait pour nom le 69, avait une bonne réputation parmi les clients de prostitué. Duo en avait entendu parlé, car il était allé quelque fois là-bas pour accompagner son maître ; avant que celui-ci ne se lasse de lui, et le vende.

Dur loi des prostitués de luxe : pour rester, il faut plaire. Et Duo avait tout pour plaire, un physique de rêve, bien modelé, et musclé sans trop l'être. Juste ce qu'il faut. Mais son caractère lui avait déjà valu quelques coups de fouets, donc les cicatrices ornaient son dos. Mais d'après son nouveau maître, cela n'excitait que plus les clients.

Trowa l'avait connu, il y a un an, en étant le nouveau du maître, Duo ne l'avait pas apprécié et avait tout fait pour le tuer, ne voulant pas partir de chez son maître, ou être vendu à quelqu'un de plus ignoble. Malgré tout, une amitié était née, puis de l'amour, léger amour, amour pour rester soudé, amour pour ne pas sombrer, amour pour vivre, amour plus par nécessité qu'attirance.

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis leur achat par Monsieur. Monsieur, comme il voulait être appelé, était le patron du 69. La règle était claire, tu obéis et il ne t'arrivera rien. Duo était dans le métier depuis dix ans, il savait ce que cela voulait dire…

: Il était une fois, un jeune garçon, orphelin, sans nom ni personne à aimer. Il errait seul, dans les rues, quand un jour un homme âgé vint le voir, et lui dit qu'il pouvait l'aider, et l'aimer. Alors le petit garçon de cinq ans accepta. Seulement, l'enfant ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait… Voila comment commence mon histoire, une histoire horrible, une histoire comme dans les contes de fée, mais sans la Fin heureuse.

Le jeune homme referma son cahier. Il avait décidé d'écrire son histoire, sa vie, pour ne pas oublier. Surtout ne pas oublier. Un moyen comme un autre d'extérioriser ses émotions, et sa douleur, il ne voulait pas sombrer comme les autres, il ne voulait pas devenir comme les autres, de simple prostitué drogué. Non, il ne voulait pas.

: Duo, le patron nous demande dans son bureau.

: Oui, j'arrive Trowa.

Il se leva, et partit en compagnie du jeune homme à la mèche.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans, et cela faisant dix ans qu'il se prostituait, dix ans de terreur, d'horreur, de dégoût. Mais maintenant, ils avaient l'habitude, c'était devenu normal. Et si ils étaient bons au lit, les clients leur donnaient des pourboires, cela variait de 50 à 100€ suivant leurs « prestations ».

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau du patron.

: Entrez…

Ils franchirent la porte, le bureau était sombre, mais spacieux. Il y avait d'autres prostitués, hommes et femmes, ou plutôt garçons et filles. La plupart n'étaient pas vieux, la vingtaine tout au plus. Duo et Trowa était les plus jeunes.

: Demain soir, le fils du plus grand émir arabe fête son dix-septième anniversaire, tout comme un de ses meilleurs amis, fils d'un des plus grand parrain de la mafia. Monsieur Raberba m'a demandé quelque beau spécimen pour son fils et son ami, mais aussi pour quelques autres invités dont lui. Je vous ai donc choisi, pour satisfaire ces très riches clients. Je compte sur vous pour maintenir la bonne réputation de l'établissement…

: Oui, monsieur, répondirent les « spécimens ».

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir été utilisé par quelques clients, Duo retrouva Trowa dans l'arrière salle qui servait de coulisse pour les streap-tease.

: On pourra se faire de la maille à la fête d'anniv' de l'autre riche…

: Oui, Duo, tu as raison.

Duo ne pensait qu'à se faire de la « maille ». Il fallait bien se trouver un but, quand on rentre dans la prostitution, même involontairement, il est impossible d'en sortir.

: Ça va être à nous, Duo…

: Okay, j'arrive !

Avant que Trowa n'ait ouvert la porte qui menait à la scène, Duo le retint et l'embrassa fougueusement, se frottant contre lui, laissant échapper un léger gémissement, avant de passer devant et d'entrer en scène.

Duo avait un pantalon en cuir, et un débardeur en « filet de pêche » comme aimait tant le dire Trowa. Il s'avança vers le centre de la scène, de manière féline, avant de s'enrouler à la barre verticale et de commencer un déhanchement sexy. Trowa le rejoint, avec lui aussi un pantalon de cuir noir, et une chaîne en or sur son torse nu. Celui-ci se colla contre le dos de Duo, ce dernier accentuant cette promiscuité, ses fesses contre le sexe de Trowa. Ce dernier laissa ses mains se baladaient sur les épaules et bras de son amant. Ils faisaient cela tous les soirs, pour le client, pour l'exciter. Il arrivait parfois que le client les demande tous les deux, dans la chambre VIP.

Duo se dégagea, et fit glisser ses mains sous son débardeur, sensuellement, tandis que Trowa l'avait remplacé à la barre. Le natté retira son débardeur et se mit à quatre pattes en avançant vers le bord de la scène, là où se trouvait un client très excité. Il s'approcha le plus possible, son souffle à quelques centimètres des lèvres du clients. Ce dernier avait dû mal à se contenir, excité comme il l'était.

_/Gagné, celui-là est à moi…/_

Plus tard dans la soirée, à la fermeture du club.

: Hey, Trowa mon chou, t'as gagné combien ?

: Tu penses qu'au frics, toi… Pfff, 150€…

: Non, je ne pense pas qu'à ça…

En disant cela Duo s'était rapproché et avait collé Trowa contre un mur de la chambre. Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Trowa, ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement…

: Duo…

Il ne l'écouta pas et colla ses lèvres à celle de son amant, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent leur habituelle danse, s'emmêlant, luttant pour la domination. A ce jeu là, Duo gagnait souvent, mais il arrivait parfois que Trowa remporte, comme ce soir-là.

Trowa inversa les positions, et c'est Duo qui se retrouva coincé contre le mur. Ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches de ce dernier, pour finir sur les fesses modelées. Duo commença à défaire la braguette, de son compagnon. L'autre main de Trowa en fit de même avec le pantalon de Duo. Bientôt, leurs deux pantalons et leurs strings (métier oblige) se retrouvèrent baissé au niveau de leurs genoux. Trowa donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus frénétiques vers l'intérieur des cuisses, Duo gémissant… Il se saisit des jambes de Duo, les positionna sur son dos, pour que ce dernier puisse les noués, Trowa pressa plus fortement Duo contre le mur.

: Vas-y, Trowa…

Trowa le regarda, approcha ses lèvres, de façon à ce que Duo sente le souffle de son amant. Trowa dévia ses lèvres vers le cou de Duo. Ce dernier gémissait. Le jeune homme à la mèche le pénétra, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de douleur à son partenaire, vite étouffé par les lèvres de Trowa. Trowa se retira de lui, pour mieux le pénétrer encore une fois, donnant des coups de plus en plus frénétique.

: Dites les gars, on voudrait bien pouvoir dormir nous !

: Ne… Ne vous gênez pas pour nous… haletait Duo.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants, se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant d'aller se coucher.

: Où en étions-nous, Trowa ?

Trowa sourit, et l'embrassa de nouveaux, avant de reprendre où ils en étaient…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après un soir habituel, Duo se réveilla le premier. Il partageait la chambre avec trois autres personnes dont Trowa. Il se leva et prit la salle de bain, comme à son habitude.

: allez Duo, ce soir est un soir plein de… sexe… En espérant qu'au moins les gosses de riches soient mignons… et surtout généreux.

* * *

Le soir venu, Monsieur et ses employés arrivèrent à la villa où se passer la fête.

: Ah ! Enfin, les voila !

Monsieur Raberba venait d'arriver, il avait déjà bien bu. Il passa devant les prostitués, les regardant avec avidité.

: Venez, venez au salon ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Vous êtes ? Ah tant mieux !

L'homme les emmena dans un salon, qui ressemblait plus à une discothèque qu'autre chose. Duo regardait le tout avec admiration et ne put s'empêcher un sifflement. Trowa sourit et serra son bras autour de la taille de son amant. Les mur était de couleur clair, nuance de jaune pâle et de rouge, décoré de tableau d'art, représentant des hommes et femmes nus, dans des positions pas très catholiques. Plusieurs hommes étaient affalés sur les différents canapés posés autour de la salle, de la fumée épaisse s'élevait de différentes cigarettes, plusieurs paires de yeux étaient braquées sur les nouveaux arrivants. La musique était forte, très forte.

Duo regarda Trowa, et son regard dévia vers les autres prostitués.

_/Allez, c'est parti mon kiki… Que la fête commence…/_

Duo entraîna Trowa vers le centre de la pièce. Il se colla contre lui, ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, il fut rapidement suivi par ses autres camarades, tandis que Monsieur s'installait dans un fauteuil et profitait lui aussi du spectacle attrayant que faisaient ses « enfants ». Tous les clients potentiels avaient les yeux braqués sur eux, le patron se félicita même intérieurement d'avoir amené Trowa et Duo, qui a eux deux rapportaient plus du tiers des revenus hebdomadaires de la boîte 69.

_/Des bijoux, c'est deux là…/_

Tandis que Duo dansait sensuellement, il repéra vite deux proies très intéressantes.

Deux jeunes garçons. Un blond, un brun, assis en face d'eux.

Le blond ressemblait beaucoup à un ange. Il était habillait en blanc, ce qui rehaussait son teint pâle et sa couleur de cheveux, il avait l'air chaleureux, et souriait aux autres personnes assises autour de lui. Il avait l'air très intéressant mais… Non. Ce n'était pas un client pour lui, plutôt pour Trowa… Ce dernier aimait beaucoup les blonds. Lui était plutôt genre mec ténébreux, comme celui à côté du blond…

Le brun ténébreux, portait un tailleur gris, et une chemise blanche. Sa cravate était en partie défaite et sa veste reposait à côté de lui. Il porta une cigarette à ces lèvres. Il avait un visage fermé, complètement hermétique aux émotions, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il tourna sa tête vers le blond, ce dernier lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille. Le regard du brun se dirigea vers Duo et Trowa.

Trowa passa sa main sur la cuisse de Duo, ce qui le tira hors de ses pensées. La caresse de Trowa se fit plus insistante. Duo passa son bras sur les fesses de Trowa et se retourna pour se frotter contre ce denier. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Trowa.

: Deux proies derrière moi.

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Proies. Ils étaient les prédateurs. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil. C'est vrai que le blond était pas mal… Duo le regarda.

: Moi, je veux le brun… chuchota-t-il.

: Tant mieux, moi le blond…

Le blond regarda Trowa. Trowa croisa son regard, et l'ange lui fit signe d'approcher. Trowa lâcha Duo, sans une dernière caresse et s'approcha du blond. Le blond regardait avidement le jeune homme à la mèche s'avançant vers lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et ses mains commencèrent à caresser les cuisses du prostitué.

: Quel est ton nom ? lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille le fils Winner.

: Trowa.

: Tu me plais beaucoup Trowa…

Le blond posa ses mains sur les fesses de Trowa et approcha encore plus son bassin contre le sien. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Son souffle caressa le cou de Trowa, ce dernier ferma les yeux. C'était bon. Le blond laissait ses mains caresser doucement, tendrement le dos du prostitué. Ses lèvres effleuraient le cou tendre du brun à la mèche. Son souffle donnait des frissons à l'autre. Il sentit l'autre se détendre sur se genoux.

Duo dansait toujours. Son regard avait coincé celui colbat du brun. Il le regardait et n'était pas décidé à le lâcher. Le brun gardait toujours son air froid et glacial, mais foi de Duo il allait le perdre… Les mains de Duo se firent plus caressante sur son propre corps, son déhanchement plus sexy. Il voulait envoûter le brun.

Il _le_ voulait.

Tout en le regardant, le brun tira sur sa cigarette. Il relâcha la fumée tranquillement. Il fixa encore plus intensément Duo, et d'un signe de la main lui dit d'approcher. Malgré le signe hautain, air de supérieur/inférieur, Duo ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança félinement, faisant battre sa tresse au creux de ses reins. Il s'assit à cheval sur le brun, tandis que ce dernier écartait les bras pour lui laisser la place, tout en se penchant sur sa gauche pour jeter le mégot de sa cigarette. Il se redressa face au prostitué. Duo attrapa la cravate et tira dessus, tendrement pour approcher les lèvres du jeune homme au sienne. Son souffle caressa les lèvres du brun. Il détourna la tête et son souffle, maintenant au niveau du cou, fit frissonner le ténébreux. Duo passa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun. Puis il regarda de biais Trowa, juste à côté de lui. Il avait la tête dans le cou du blond, ce dernier lui chuchotait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Puis, ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent vers l'escalier qu'ils gravirent. Duo reporta son esprit sur le brun. Il avait une nouvelle clope qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Duo s'approcha de son oreille.

: Tu n'es pas très bavard… lui murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le brun passa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, et griffa le bas de son dos. Duo gémit. Il allait sûrement s'amuser ce soir. Soudain le brun saisit la main de Duo, et le retira de ses genoux pour l'entraîner vers le même chemin que le blond et le prostitué avait pris.

* * *

Peu de temps après, le brun referma la porte d'une chambre à clef. Duo se plaqua contre le dos du jeune homme, et fit un léger coup de rein. Le brun se retourna et regarda l'autre.

Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans ses yeux.

Il plaqua le prostitué contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

: Tu es la pute. Je suis le maître. Okay ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Comme à un amant

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre: Deux façons

Auteur: JustShadows ou Shad'y pour les intimes…

Note:

Entre /…/ se sont les pensées…

Avec :… en début de ligne, se sont les dialogues…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Chapitre 2: comme à un amant…_

Quatre tenait la main de l'autre et l'entraînait vers une des chambres. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et le blond referma la porte à clef. Il se retourna et fit face à Trowa.

Il le détailla. Ce qui d'abord l'avait attiré vers ce prostitué et pas un autre, c'était son air mystérieux et surtout ses magnifiques yeux. Un vert émeraude, profond, et brillant, une forêt où ruisselet de nombreux mystère, une forêt épaisse et sombre, ténébreuse mais où l'on pouvait voir une clairière éclairé par un soleil rayonnant. Quatre s'approcha et sa main vint effleurer du bout des doigts la joue de l'autre. Il esquissa un tendre sourire.

Il attira le brun vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le lit.

: Assieds-toi…

Trowa s'assit à cheval sur les genoux du blond, et le fit basculer en arrière. Il croisa le regard de l'ange blond et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le mordiller, tout en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche, laissant ainsi ses lèvres errer sur la clavicule du blond…

: Attends…

Trowa releva la tête. Pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient là pour ça, non? Quatre passa sa main sur le cou de Trowa, le ramenant vers son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent. Puis il murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre, sensuellement…

: Fait-moi l'amour comme à un amant…

Les yeux émeraude s'agrandir d'étonnement. Surpris de la demande plutôt inhabituelle de la part d'un client. Puis il planta son regard dans ceux couleur lagon. Il approcha ses lèvres de ses jumelles, les effleurèrent tendrement. Le blond les entrouvrit, et il scella ce baiser qui se voulut le plus tendre, le plus doux et le plus aimant possible.

Le blond déshabilla doucement le brun, caressant la peau qui apparaissait petit à petit, profitant de ce moment. Puis, ce fut l'inverse, le brun voulut rendre tout l'amour que le blond lui avait porté, le caressant, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la peau ivoire de l'ange blond. Ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un en face de l'autre, comme au jour de leur naissance. Le blond s'allongea sensuellement sur le lit, invitant l'autre à le rejoindre. L'ange blond gémit quand son corps entra en contact avec l'autre.

Il gémit en sentant son érection contre la cuisse du brun. Il embrassa son cou, faisant courir ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau tendre, tout en laissant ses mains se balader et s'arrêter vers le bas du dos de l'autre. Il réitéra sa phrase.

: Fait-moi l'amour comme à un amant…

Trowa l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit de quelques millimètres, et réitéra son geste, l'embrassant de nouveau. Toujours plus bas, toujours plus bas. Les mains du blond caressaient les cheveux bruns, le poussant à continuer. Trowa se retrouve vite au niveau du nombril, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la peau douce et chaude. Sa langue traçant des arabesques sur cette blanche peau, Trowa caressa les hanches du blond, sentant l'érection du blond de plus en plus dure contre le haut de son torse.

Le blond gémissait, et ses hanches ondulèrent d'elle-même, poussant l'autre à accélérer. La langue du brun lécha le gland, doucement, appuyant plus franchement, laissant un sillon humide jusqu'à l'aine, puis remontant, posant enfin ses lèvres sur le gland.

Le blond hoqueta.

Trowa laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du sexe du blond, laissant ses dents griffer la chair tendre. Quatre gémit, une main venant planter ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de l'autre. Trowa dilata sa gorge et engloutit le pénis en entier, ses mains glissant de la hanche qu'elles caressaient, aux bourses. Sa langue jouant, titillant la chair chaude. Quatre écarta encore plus ses jambes, les repliant un peu pour plus de stabilité, ses mains agrippant les couvertures de plus en plus fortement.

La respiration du blond se fit de plus en plus haletante, emplie de gémissement, de désir et d'envie. Trowa accéléra le mouvement s'aidant de ses mains.

Les jointures du blond devinrent blanches, serrant convulsivement les draps, tandis qu'il se vidait, se libérait dans la bouche de Trowa.

Trowa sentit une main le tirer vers le visage du blond. Il happa les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses et sa langue caressa sa jumelle, tendrement, partageant ainsi ce goût âpre, mais pourtant si excitant.

: Fait-moi l'amour comme à un amant…

Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, se croisèrent. Quatre avait la tête rejetée en arrière, tandis que la bouche et la langue de Trowa lui procuraient de douce torture dans le bas du cou. Ses fins bruns encerclèrent le cou de l'autre, et il se cambra, frottant son sexe de nouveau dur contre celui du brun.

: Fait-moi l'amour comme à un amant… Tout de suite…

Trowa releva la tête, pour croiser deux pupilles dilatées par le désir. Le «tout de suite» était plus un ordre qu'à une demande. Le blond enroula ses jambes ivoire autour de la taille de l'autre, arrondi son dos, pour permettre à son anus de rencontrer le désir de l'autre. Le brun gémit. Le blond fit glisser ses mains le long du dos, laissant ses ongles griffer la peau, avant d'arriver aux fesses et d'appuyer fortement, accentuant la pression déjà exercée sur son anus.

: Maintenant…

Trowa attrapa le blond par les fesses, les écartant, et appuya son gland contre l'anneau de chair. Quatre haleta, la tête toujours en arrière. Trowa embrassa le cou tendre et le mordit. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que le gland entrait en lui. Trowa respirait par saccade. La tête dans le cou de l'autre, sentant son cœur cogner, et se retenant de rentrer d'un coup en l'autre.

Il n'avait jamais pris plaisir à faire ça, comme ça. Il n'aimait pas prendre plaisir à ça, il trouvait cela répugnant. Mais là, l'autre avait son âge, un peu près, cela faisait bizarre, et puis ils n'avait pas la sensation de pute à client.

_« Fait-moi l'amour comme à un amant…». _

Le blond commença à onduler, montrant par là qu'il pouvait continuer. Trowa fit glisser l'anneau de chair le long de sa hampe, haletant de plus en plus, la pression était de plus en plus grande, le poussant à s'enfoncer d'un coup. Bientôt il fut tout entier dans l'autre.

Tout deux haletaient et gémissaient.

Trowa ne pouvant plus se retenir, donna un violent coup de rein, arrachant un gémissement à l'autre. Il commença à aller et venir dans cet antre chaud. Accélérant de plus en plus. L'autre se cambrait, à s'en faire mal.

Il en voulait plus.

L'érection du blond contre son ventre, l'excitait énormément. Il réussit à glisser une main entre leur deux corps, appliquant des caresses de plus en plus frénétiques, au fur et à mesure qu'on son désir augmentait. Trowa était au bord de la jouissance.

Le blond le stoppa, et étouffa un cri de protestation en l'embrassant.

Trowa recommença ces coups de reins.

De plus en plus forts.

De plus en plus incontrôlables.

Il

Voulait

Jouir

Se

Souvenir

De

Ce

Moment

Sans

Etre

Dégoûté

Par

Ce

Qu'il

Faisait

…

Il se répandit en lui, en criant.

Un hurlement de plaisir, entraînant le blond avec lui, sentant un liquide chaud contre son ventre. Le blond agrippa le brun et l'enlaça.

Ils reprenaient petit à petit leur souffle.

Le brun releva les yeux vers l'autre.

Pour une fois, il ne se voyait pas pute dans le regard lagon de l'autre.

Il se sentait aimé.

Amant.

Amant d'une nuit.

Il

Ne

Voulait

Pas

Que

Cela

Se

Finisse

Mais tout à une fin, tout doit se finir un jour ou l'autre. Trowa regarda le blond et se pencha pour happer les lèvres douces du blond, sa langue s'emmêla à l'autre dans un ballet magique.

Emplie de fausseté mais si magique…

Emplie de fausseté mais si magique…

Emplie de fausseté mais si magique…

Emplie de fausseté mais si magique…

Morphée passa, et ils s'endormirent, ne pensant pas à demain, juste à cette nuit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Le maître

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : JustShadows ou Shad'y pour les intimes…

Note : Voili voila, c'est le dernier chapitre. Peut-être que 'n'e mettrais un épilogue, mais pour l'instant, 'n'ai pas d'idée. En espérant que cette courte fic vous ait plu…

Hihihi…

Entre /…/ se sont les pensées…

Avec :… en début de ligne, se sont les dialogues…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Chapitre 3 : deuxième façon._

Toujours accolé au mur de la chambre, Duo avait du mal à respirer, la main du « maître » lui serrait la gorge. Il attendait une réponse. A priori, le « maître » voulait un rapport de force. Cependant Duo n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il essaya de s'échapper mais l'autre resserra sa prise sur sa gorge.

: Lâche-moi. Je suis peut-être une pute mais toi, t'as intérêt à ne pas m'abîmer, sinon le patron s'ra pas content et tu te feras buter… cracha Duo avec difficulté, mais tant que je reste en un seul morceau et pas abîmé, y as pas de prob', _maître_…

Duo accentua le dernier mot.

Heero sourit, il attrapa le menton de Duo, et l'embrassa sans tendresse, lui mordant les lèvres, forçant l'accès. Le natté se retint de mordre cette langue extérieure, c'était un client, _il_ était roi.

Duo sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

_Son sang._

Heero le relâcha, et se colla contre le natté, coincé contre le mur. Sa main glissa de la cuisse du prostitué jusqu'à son dos. La pressant contre lui. Duo pouvait sentir l'érection du brun. Ce dernier gémit en accentuant la pression du corps de l'autre contre son sexe. Le natté décida d'en profiter et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre.

Le maître le gifla.

Duo valsa sur le côté et se retint de justesse de tomber à la commode. Le maître l'attrapa par la tresse, et le tira violemment vers le lit.

: Je suis le maître, j'ordonne, tu m'obéis, tu ne prend pas d'initiative.

La voix du brun était calme, mais sèche et autoritaire.

Duo avait la joue en feu. Il avait mal, ça le brûlait. Il lança un regard noir à l'autre. Il se retrouva balancé sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. Il voulut gueuler, il voulut râler mais les lèvres de l'autre l'en empêchèrent. Duo se cambra pour éloigner son visage de l'autre. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabilisé pour autant et ses lèvres parcoururent le cou offert de ce fait.

Le maître regarda le corps de l'autre avec une lueur de convoitise. Ses mains retirant petit à petit les boutons du pantalon en cuir du prostitué. Duo s'arqua involontairement.

_Malgré tout, il aimait ça…_

: Suce-moi, murmura l'autre sans tendresse, exigeant plus qu'autre chose.

Duo regarda l'autre, au-dessus de lui et renversa la situation. Le brun se retrouvant sous lui. Duo le regarda, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur les lèvres. Il était à cheval sur lui. Il donna un léger coup de hanche ce qui fit gémir l'autre. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur la chemise et la déboutonnant doucement, tout en laissant ses lèvres effleurer les bouts de peaux qui apparaissaient.

L'autre gémit d'impatience, ou de colère.

_La pute ne faisait pas ce que le maître voulait. _

Duo laissa tomber la chemise, complètement ouverte pour s'attaquer au pantalon. Il laissa sa main allait et appuya fortement sur l'érection de l'autre à travers le pantalon. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Duo humecta ses lèvres, tout en déboutonnant le pantalon, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le boxer de l'autre, maintenant ainsi son excitation.

Le pantalon et la chemise se retrouvèrent par terre, ainsi que le boxer. Duo lécha la hampe de chair sur toute sa longueur, allant de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. L'autre émit un grognement d'impatience, saisit la tête du châtain et le força à le prendre en entier dans la bouche.

_La pute avait assez joué, maintenant lui voulait le prendre._

Duo se retrouva avec l'érection de l'autre complètement en bouche, lui manquant de lui arracher un haut-le-cœur. Le goût du sang revint : en lui enfonçant son sexe dans la bouche, l'autre lui avait blessé la gencive, encore une fois. Il gémit de protestation, ce qui accentua la colère du brun.

Soudain, plus rien dans la bouche. Le châtain se retrouva tiré vers le visage du brun. Il tenait la tresse dans une main, l'élastique avait lâché. Le brun se remit sur le prostitué, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Duo gémit de douleur, en sentant le brun forcer le passage en appuyant sur le côté de ses joues avec ses doigts. Sa langue passant, sans aucune tendresse, dans l'autre bouche.

Duo sentit qu'on lui relevait les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il essaya de bouger, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui.

Il sentit qu'on l'attachait.

: Hé là !

Le brun le regarda, après avoir fini de l'attacher. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, avec un air faussement tendrement.

: Chut… Petite pute, c'est ton métier…

Il embrassa son cou tendrement au départ, laissant des suçons. Le châtain gémit de plaisir. Le brun donna un coup de hanche, accentuant ainsi sa propre érection et faisant réagir un peu plus celle de l'autre.

: J'ai toujours ce que je veux, et je te veux toi… Laisse- toi faire…

Le brun sourit, mais d'un sourire ni tendre, ni pervers, mais d'un sourire que le châtain qualifierait de sadique. L'autre commença à lui retirer son pantalon, déjà déboutonnant auparavant. Heero commença à embrasser le ventre du natté, avant de commencer à le mordre.

Duo s'arqua sous la morsure, tandis que son pantalon se retrouva par terre. Les lèvres de l'autre étaient toujours sur son ventre et il pouvait facilement sentir le sourire qui ourlait toujours les lèvres de l'autre.

Les mains du brun agrippèrent le string et le baissèrent d'un coup. Le string trouva le même chemin que le pantalon.

: Et bien alors… Tututut… Tu n'aimes ce que je te fais ? Répond…

Le châtain resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas cette position, il était attaché, et à l'autre, binh à l'autre, il lui manquait une case. Duo remarqua surtout que le brun avait un problème d'autorité à régler, et ce qu'il voyait, c'était que c'était lui qui allait trinquer.

: Tu n'aimes pas ça ?...

Tout en posant cette question, il laissa ses dents errer sur la cuisse de l'autre et mordit, il remonta un peu plus haut, et réitéra son geste, remontant toujours plus haut, arrivant sur le ventre. Le débardeur remonta petit à petit jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus des mains de Duo, pendant lamentablement sur la tête du lit, coincé par la lanière qui tenait prisonnier Duo.

Le brun laissa son souffle errait sur le cou de l'autre, provoquant des frissons.

Soudain, Duo se retrouva sur les genoux, les bras croisé devant lui, sentant le brun contre lui, et surtout son sexe.

Le brun colla son torse contre le dos de l'autre, ses mains caressant les cuisses du natté, allant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur.

Duo commença à haleter.

Puis soudain plus rien, le brun n'était plus derrière lui. Le natté pencha la tête en avant mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir, un cri de douleur passa ses lèvres. L'autre était revenu derrière lui, et avait fait quelque chose à son flanc.

Pas une morsure, non…

Le brun gémit…

Soudain, il réitéra son geste, quelque chose coula le long de sa peau.

_Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait…_

Le maître haletait…

Il baissa la tête et regarda sous lui, sur le drap. Une goutte de sang tomba, se perdant dans une tâche rouge, imbibant le drap. Son regard regarda la main de l'autre qu'il pouvait apercevoir, tandis que la deuxième caressait sa cuisse.

Un poignard…

Le poignard disparut de sa vue et la douleur réapparut. Il s'arqua, et l'autre se colla encore plus contre lui, son érection se faisant de plus en plus dur.

: Putain, qu'est-ce que…

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, le faisant taire, et d'une poussée le maître entra en lui.

Son hurlement fut atténué par la main de l'autre.

_Il avait mal…_

Des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue et butèrent contre la main. Soudain celle-ci se retira.

: Tu pleures ?...

La voix n'avait pas le ton inquiet, juste de la curiosité malsaine était présente, car Heero savait qu'il faisait mal à en pleurer. Il en avait déjà fait pleurer, des gens…

Duo baissa la tête.

: Répond. Pourquoi ?

Duo releva la tête et le regarda, droit dans les yeux.

: Mal.

Le maître sourit, et de sa main força l'autre à l'embrasser. Son autre main effleura les trois traits parallèles qui striaient les côtes du châtain. Ce dernier frissonna et gémit de douleur dans la bouche de l'autre. La main descendit sur la cuisse, caressa la peau douce de l'aine, avant de remonter vers le ventre et de le serrer contre lui.

Le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, son souffle faisant frissonner Duo.

Puis, il donna un coup de rein. Le brun gémit de plaisir, tandis que l'autre de douleur.

Duo sentit le maître sourire contre sa peau.

: J'aime quand l'autre a mal…

Un autre coup de rein, brutal et puissant.

: Ça m'excite…

Le brun commença à faire des mouvements réguliers, de plus en plus rapides.

Duo ne pouvait que subir. Putain, qu'il haïssait les clients comme ça… Il avait mal, au poignets, au flanc, et surtout _là_. Ça le déchirer, le prendre comme ça, il enrageait. Des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, des larmes de frustration : il ne pouvait rien faire. _Je suis qu'une pute…_ Il serra les dents, subir en silence.

Soudain, il se cambra, et gémit. L'autre avait touché sa prostate, son corps répondait.

Les larmes redoublèrent. _Je suis qu'une pute…_

C'est dingue comment on peut changer en même pas quelques heures. Lui qui se faisait un plaisir de coucher avec le brun ténébreux se mordait les doigts maintenant. Et le pire c'est que seul ce mec-là avait réussi à briser quelque chose en lui… Il avait déjà couché avec des mecs sado-maso, mais seul lui, « le maître » de ce soir avait brisé le mur qui le protégeait…

L'autre le mordit violemment à l'épaule, en se libérant en lui. Il avait le souffle court, le rythme de son cœur était rapide. Il se retira de lui, en laissant ses lèvres erraient le long de l'épaule, puis du dos du natté. Les lèvres s'arrêtèrent près du flanc blessé, et la langue du maître lécha le sang des blessures.

Le maître retourna Duo, le remettant sur le dos, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il se pencha pour embrasser le natté. Mais l'autre tourna son visage. Le brun le lui attrapa et le tourna vers lui, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. Duo essaya de s'échapper de ses prises.

Heero le gifla violemment.

La tête de Duo se cogna contre la tête du lit.

Le brun reprit son visage et l'embrassa, lui mordant la langue, le blessant.

Heero se leva, et se rhabilla tranquillement.

Duo avait dû mal à rester éveillé, le coup à la tête l'avait sonné. Il était sur le dos, toujours attaché, nu sur le lit, les draps tâchés de sang, un liquide coulant le long de ses cuisses. Il n'osait pas regarder, trop sonné et trop peur de voir la couleur, si c'était blanc ou rouge…

Le brun s'approcha de lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Duo le vit déposer un billet sur le chevet, à côté du lubrifiant.

_Un putain de pourboire…_

Duo regarda ce billet.

_Je suis qu'une pute… Un objet qu'on utilise…_

Le brun caressa Duo de la cuisse jusqu'à la joue. Duo essaya de mordre ces doigts.

Il reçut une gifle en retour.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais la referma aussitôt et se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit. Il dénoua les liens de l'autre, et lui jeta une couverture sur lui avant de définitivement partir.

Duo s'enroula dans la couverture et regarda la porte qui se refermer.

Il avait cru voir du regret dans ces yeux colbats… Seulement cru voir...

Puis, il ne vit que du noir, s'affaissant comme une poupée sans vie sur le lit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voila, maintenant, 'n'aimerai avoir votre avis.

'Ne stresse…

'N'ai peur que ça vous plaise pô…

'N'aimerai que vous me disiez si 'n'ai assez accentué la différence entre Quatre et Trowa, Heero et Duo, et si vous avez compris qu'entre Trowa et Duo ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour- amour , mais plutôt qu'ils se servaient mutuellement de bouée de secours, si l'on peut dire.

Sinon, Big Kiss à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews !

'N'va peut-être faire un épilogue… Mais faut que 'n'e réfléchisse pour l'instant, donc c'est pô sûr…

Hihihi…


	4. Prologue : Seconde histoire

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : JustShadows ou Shad'y pour les intimes…

Note : L'épilogue, où le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire ? Va savoir…

Rahh ! Contente ! J'avais mis ce chapitre sur une disquette. Et la disquette a bugé, pas moyen de récupérer le fichier, j'ai eu super peur de devoir le retapper en entier.. 'M'enfin, il est pas si long, mais bon. J'ai dû télécharger un logiciel de récupération des fichiers effacer... Pffiou ! Mais il est lààààà !

_Blabla_ se sont les pensées…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Epilogue ou Prologue ?_

Une lueur douce et paisible filtra à travers le léger rideau, illuminant le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Ce dernier remua doucement dans le lit, voulant protéger son visage de l'agression de l'astre. Après quelques minutes, il déclara forfait, et ouvrit ses yeux émeraude. Il se redressa dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

Il était seul. Seul et nu.

Il grogna.

Il se leva tranquillement et s'habilla. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, oubliant presque ce qu'il faisait. Pour lui, il n'avait pas fait son travail cette nuit, dans les yeux du blond, il s'était vu aimé. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais un mensonge qu'il lui avait fait du bien. Enfin, à ce moment là… Maintenant, comme après chaque soir, il voulait se retrouver avec Duo, parler, s'embrasser, panser les blessures invisibles.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et redescendit au salon. Il y retrouva le blond qui l'ignorait, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes présents la veille. Il se dirigea vers son patron.

« - Alors Trowa ? Bien la nuit ?

Le patron ria légèrement en posant sa question. Comme toujours, Trowa resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague.

« - Je me demande avec qui Duo a passé la nuit…

« - Il était avec un nippon la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

« - Celui-là ?

Le patron fit un signe de la tête dans une direction. Trowa releva la tête, et son regard passa sur les têtes présentes dans le salon avant de tomber sur celui du nippon.

« - Oui, Monsieur.

« - Cela fait longtemps qu'il est descendu…

Trowa s'assit sur un canapé près du patron, et attendit. Petit à petit, les prostitués se regroupaient autour de Trowa, en un tas, attendant l'ordre de rentrer. Mais Duo ne revenait pas. Le patron regarda sa montre, et commença à s'impatienter.

« - Trowa, va voir ce qu'il fait, il doit être dans une des chambres à l'étage.

« - Bien, Monsieur.

Trowa se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers les escaliers, dès qu'il fut hors de vue du patron il se mit à enjamber les marches rapidement, inquiet pour Duo. Il était toujours le premier levé lors de ce type de soirée.

Il ouvrit les portes des chambres à la volée. Vide. Toujours vide. Puis il le vit.

« - Duo !

Il était là, allongé sur un lit taché de sang. Une joue bleuie par des coups répétitifs, pâle, des bleus au poignet, signe qu'il avait été attaché. Trowa se pencha vers le jeune homme toujours assoupis, ou évanouis, il ne savait pas. Il souleva la couverture et découvrit trois stries sur son flanc, où le sang avait coagulé.

Trowa caressa la tête de Duo tout en murmurant son nom. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout d'abord apeuré, avant de se calmer en rencontrant un iris émeraude. Il murmura un Trowa avant d'enserrer ce dernier dans les bras. L'heure n'était pas à la parole. Il fallait se dépêcher, le patron les attendait et il n'était pas très bon de lui faire perdre patience.

Avec délicatesse, Trowa redressa Duo sur le lit, en position assise. Il lui passa le débardeur. Duo gémit en levant les bras, la peau tirant sur ses blessures. Avec attention, il lui mit son sous-vêtement, et son pantalon. Le brun, après lui avoir mit ses chaussures, lui saisit la taille, et le fit descendre au salon.

« - Duo !

Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui, sauf les clients.

« - Laissez moi passer, allez !

La voix du patron tonna, et tous s'écartèrent, seul Trowa et Duo restèrent au centre. Il posa sa main sur le visage tuméfié, saisi doucement la mâchoire et tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche pour regarder les dégâts.

« - Qui t'as fait ça…

Duo se tût, et ne dit rien.

« - Duo, tu dois me le dire ! Est-ce le japonais avec qui tu as passé la nuit ? Ou un autre ?

Duo acquiesça. Le patron furieux se retourna vers le tas que formaient les invités de Monsieur Raberba Winner. D'ailleurs, celui-ci attirait par l'agitation qui régnait en bas, venait de descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers le patron.

« - Que se passe-t-il mon cher ?

« - Il se passe, monsieur, que l'un de vos invités a abîmé l'un de mes protégés…

« - Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une putain…

« - Ce n'est PAS qu'une putain, c'est l'une des vedettes de ma boîte, elle me rapporte le quart de mes revenus mensuel. Et je réclame dédommagement.

« - Qui est cette invité qui vous l'a abîmé ?

« - Moi.

Le nippon s'approcha de monsieur Raberba, ainsi que du patron. Il était calme, voir indifférent à ce qui se passait. Le patron ordonna à ses protégés de les attendre dans le bus. Les invités furent eux aussi, conviaient à rentrer chez eux. Ils ne restaient plus que Trowa, Duo, le nippon, le patron et Monsieur Raberba.

« - Voyons, ne peut-on pas oublier ce qu'il se passe et rentrer tous chez nous ?

« - Non.

Duo baissa la tête, il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas entraîner des problèmes à son patron.

« - Monsieur.

« - Oui Duo…

« - Monsieur, ça ne fait rien, j'ai déjà connu ça, avant… Je m'en remettrai…

Le patron lui lança un regard noir. Duo se ratatina encore plus sur lui.

« - Je veux que vous me remboursiez la perte que cela causera à ma boîte, Monsieur Yui.

Le japonais regarda Duo. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Duo détourna le regard. Trowa lui enserra la taille un peu plus, le collant contre lui. Duo était trop faible pour se tenir debout. Le japonais vit ce geste.

« - Je peux aussi vous en débarrasser pour le quadruple de ce que vous l'avez acheté…

Le regard du patron s'illumina. Dès qu'on lui parlait d'argent, il était preneur…

« - Vous savez, cela fait un petit paquet…

« - J'ai les moyens…

« - Monsieur…

« - Tais-toi Duo ! Cela ne te regarde plus.

La colère montait en Trowa, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'avait pas le droit, et il risquait gros.

« - Trowa laisse Duo sur le canapé… Et va avec les autres…

Il fit ce que lui ordonnait le patron.

« - Je suis désolé Duo, chuchota-t-il.

« - C'est rien, au revoir…

Duo affichait un sourire triste. Sa main effleura celle de Trowa avant de la lâcher. Il détourna le regard vers les deux hommes qui s'était éloigné. Il espérait, peut-être, que Monsieur le garderait avec lui, mais à voir sa mine illuminée, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Trowa partit. Il était seul sur le canapé. Monsieur Raberba était avec son fils. Monsieur Yui avec son patron.

Il respira un grand coup, lorsque ces derniers se dirigèrent vers lui.

Il expira lentement.

Monsieur ouvrit la bouche.

Il allait parler.

**xxx**

Duo se sentit encore plus faible.

Il regarda Monsieur partir.

« - Bien, je vous le laisse, et vous me ferez parvenir la somme sur mon compte d'ici 24h, comme prévu.

Duo tremblait. Monsieur ne lui adressa pas la parole, pas même un regard.

Il détourna ses yeux de la porte close depuis quelques minutes, et posa son regard sur son nouveau "maître".

« - Suis-moi. On rentre.

Faible, Duo tituba jusqu'à la porte et suivit Monsieur Yui jusqu'à sa voiture. Une grande berline noire. Il jeta un regard vers le bus qui partait. Le maître le poussa.

« - Entre.

Le natté entra dans la voiture, suivit de son maître.

« - A la maison.

Le chauffeur démarra la voiture.

Celle-ci partit, emmenant le natté vers une nouvelle vie…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Premier jour

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note : … La suite est là ! Chers lecteurs (si il y en a) et chères lectrices adorées chéries que j'aime et que j'adore **-** J'vous ai pas fait fuir ?**-** la suite is here !

_Blabla_ se sont les pensées…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La voiture se gara devant un immense manoir au ton pierre, une porte immense, en son centre. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et Monsieur Yui descendit de la berline. Duo, toujours silencieux depuis plus d'une heure, le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée richement décoré, mais tout en simplicité. Un majordome apparut.

« - Montrez-lui sa chambre. Et… Soignez-le. Qu'il se lave, et me retrouve au petit salon.

« - Bien Monsieur.

Le majordome observa le nouveau jouet du maître. Le précédent s'était donné la mort.

« - Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils traversèrent un second hall où se trouvait un grand escalier, large, recouvert d'un tapis rouge en velours. Duo fut ébahie par tant de richesse. Ce Monsieur Yui ne devait pas être un simple riche de la haute société. Le majordome stoppa devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

« - Voici votre chambre. Je vous amène des vêtements propres. La porte située à votre gauche vous amènera à la salle d'eau.

Le majordome appuya sur un bouton situé près de l'interrupteur.

« - Mathilde va venir vous soigner.

Duo pénétra dans ce qui serait maintenant sa chambre. Il y avait un grand lit central à baldaquin, une commode sur le côté gauche, un coffre au pied du lit, la tapisserie était de couleur bleu pastel, un tableau enrichissait le lieu. Il représentait un paysage enneigé. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre à lui, et aussi belle. Mais la nuit passée avec lui, et toute celles qui allaient venir valait-il la douceur de la chambre ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et sans attendre une réponse, entra.

« - Bonjour, on m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau j… Enfin, le nouveau.

« - Oui.

Duo s'assit sur le lit et la dénommée Mathilde l'aida à retirer son haut. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce qu'elle trouva. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, Duo l'observa. Elle avait les cheveux roux, coiffé en un chignon bien fait, quelques mèches s'en échappaient, encadrant son visage encore rond de l'enfance. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis d'une grande douceur, et de pitié. Son nez légèrement retroussé, ainsi que ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air enfantin, et Duo savait qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec elle.

« - Voilà, c'est fini. Maintenant va te laver, je t'attends pour les pansements.

Duo acquiesça et pénétra dans la salle d'eau. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, toujours dans les tons bleus, et composait d'un lavabo, accompagné d'un miroir, et d'une douche. Il se déshabilla, et nu, entra dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau doucement sur son corps. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il se lava les cheveux avec difficulté, la peau tirait sur ses blessures lorsqu'il levait son bras. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille face à Mathilde.

« - Jean t'as amené des vêtements.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à ceux-ci : un pantalon noir de domestiques, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, et un boxer. Il se saisit du boxer, et après un coup d'œil à Mathilde, laissa tomber la serviette sur le lit, et l'enfila. Un léger gloussement de cette dernière se fit entendre. Duo se retourna face à elle avec quelques rougeurs.

« - Allez viens, que je te mette tes pansements.

Duo s'assit sur le lit, et leva légèrement les bras pour que Mathilde puisse mettre le pansement. Ce dernier mis, elle rangea son matériel, et s'apprêta à partir.

« - Dis… Mathilde, tu… Tu pourrais me refaire ma tresse, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Mais bien sûr.

**xxx**

Lorsque Duo pénétra dans le petit salon, il avait peur. Le majordome, dénommé Jean, l'avait quelque peu poussé pour qu'il y entre. Il entendit avec dépit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Monsieur Yui s'était changé, pour un costume gris, mais il n'avait mis ni la cravate, ni la veste.

« - Avance.

Il était plongé dans un livre. Duo pouvait lire sur la couverture qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de Platon, mais il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être. Il obéit à l'ordre et s'approcha de son nouveau « propriétaire ». Ce dernier releva son regard.

« - Il y a quelques règles à respecter avant toute chose. Tu devras toujours être avec moi. Tu me suivras dans toute la maison. Tu m'obéiras. Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre, est-ce bien clair ?

« - Oui, maître.

« - Monsieur. « Maître » ce n'est que pour nos « jeux »...

« - Oui, monsieur.

« - Si tu es obéissant, tu pourras avoir quelques privilèges.

Duo était toujours debout. Mais il était fatigué, la nuit n'avait pas été très plaisante, la légère douleur qu'il ressentait en permanence, ajouté à sa peur lui donnait de léger vertige. Il entendit le livre se refermer bruyamment. Il sursauta, ce qui fit sourire Monsieur Yui.

« - Tu n'étais pas comme cela hier. Tu n'avais pas peur. Je dirais même que tu ressemblais à un jeune animal à la fois, fougueux et téméraire, j'appréciais beaucoup. Assied-toi.

De sa main, il indiqua la place juste à côté de lui. Duo s'y assit à contre cœur. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du brun près de son oreille, et la main posée sur sa cuisse.

« - Tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur. Tu es à moi, maintenant, et je ne casse pas mes jouets.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mathilde apparut.

« - Votre déjeuné est prêt, Monsieur…

« - Bien Mathilde. Nous arrivons.

Duo essaya de capter le regard de Mathilde, de la supplier de ne pas partir. Mais elle l'évitait consciencieusement. La porte se referma. Monsieur Yui posa sa main sur la joue du natté, et tourna son visage vers lui.

« - Allons manger, nous continuerons ce soir.

Il se leva et sortit du salon. Duo le suivit sans rien dire.

**xxx**

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il vit deux sets à la même table.

« - Tu manges avec moi.

Duo s'assit à la place indiquée par Jean. Mathilde arriva avec deux assiettes.

« - Rôti de porc, pomme de terre en papillote et sa sauce citronnée.

Duo regarda son assiette. Il mangeait pareil que lui, le même plat. Il prit la fourchette, le couteau et se mit en quête de remplir son estomac. Mais une tape forte sur sa main lui fit lâcher son couteau et l'arrêta dans son élan. Il releva la tête vers l'autre.

« - Tu attends que j'ai commencé.

Duo rebaissa la tête, et se retint de pleurer. Sans était trop pour lui, il avait peur, pour ce soir, pour demain et les autres jours, du ton sec et cassant de son nouveau maître. Il entendit le bruit du couteau et de la fourchette de l'autre. Il pouvait commencer à manger.

A la fin du repas, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Duo le suivit. Ils traversèrent un vaste couloir lumineux, baigné par le soleil de midi, puis pénétrèrent dans une pièce plus sombre. Monsieur Yui s'installa à l'ordinateur. Duo était toujours debout, derrière lui. Il laissa vagabonder son regard, c'était une bibliothèque. Elle était grande, spacieuse et dans les tons bois miel. Il y avait divers livres, tous avec une reliure en cuir. Le bruit de touche stoppa, ce qui alerta Duo.

« - Tu sais lire ?

« - Oui, j'ai appris…

Monsieur Yui se retourna vers lui, un bras accoudé au dossier de la chaise.

« - Tu peux lire pendant que je m'occupe du virement.

Le visage de Duo s'illumina quelque peu, et il se tourna en direction des livres. Il en pris un au hasard, s'installa sur un fauteuil et commença à le feuilleter. Il s'attarda sur un passage. Mais la fatigue qu'il ressentait et le bruit des touches incessants l'assoupissaient, et au bout de quelques minutes, le livre glissa sur ses genoux.

**xxx**

Un souffle léger le long de son cou le fit frissonner, une caresse sur sa joue. Duo laissa échapper un gémissement dans son sommeil. Des lèvres contre son cou. Ça faisait du bien. Duo se tourna sur le côté d'où était le corps de son assaillant, tout en murmurant un léger « Trowa » inaudible pour l'autre. Mais une morsure sur son cou vint le réveiller en sursaut. Deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses poignets, un corps se colla contre l'autre. Duo se trouva coincé entre le dossier du fauteuil et un corps. Il se cabra, essaya de lui échapper. Le gémissement de l'autre le fit stopper complètement. Il sentit une main lui écarter les cuisses, et un corps puissant s'y caller. Un coup de rein, et une morsure au cou. Duo trembla. Et c'est d'une voix basse et tremblante qu'il dit :

« - Non…

Le visage qui était dans son cou se leva, deux yeux colbat et glacial lui firent face. Duo ne pouvait pas tenir son regard et détourna sa tête. Il avait fait une bêtise. On ne dit pas « non » à son maître. Première règle qu'il avait apprise.

« - Qu'as-tu dis ?

Duo baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas se faire battre. Il avait déjà couché avec des gens qui le répugnaient, il avait déjà réussi à bander pour des monstres. Pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas avec Monsieur Yui ? De plus, il était beau, un eurasien. Et peut-être que si il lui donnait satisfaction, il se ferait moins violent. Le natté posa ses mains sur les hanches, et les fit glisser sur le bas du dos pour le presser contre lui. Il sentit une bosse conséquente contre lui, et il simula un gémissement. La bouche du brun se posa contre sa peau, et descendit vers son oreille.

« - Je préfère ça.

Il reprit ses légers coups de hanches, ses mains glissant sous les cuisses du natté pour les remonter un peu plus. Un des mains de Duo se fit plus entreprenantes et glissa sous la chemise du brun. Un léger soupir se fit entendre. Duo sentit deux mains passer sous sa chemise, et des ongles lui griffer légèrement le dos. Il se cambra, collant son début d'érection contre celle déjà conséquente de Monsieur Yui.

Une porte que l'on ouvre le tendit. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le brun qui continuait.

« - On ne dit pas bonjour à son père ?

Duo sentit le corps contre lui se tendre. L'eurasien se décolla de lui.

« - Père.

« - Est-ce ton nouvel achat, pour remplacer l'autre ?

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, monsieur Yui père, chez d'un grand réseau mafieux de drogue, s'approcha et observa Duo qui s'était rassis convenablement sur le fauteuil.

« - Ma foi, il a l'air un peu efféminé, mais il est beau. De beaux yeux aussi. Tu as bon goût, mon fils.

Le père laissa traîner son regard sur le corps du natté qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se sentait proie face au regard scrutateur du père. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sifflement d'appréciation.

« - Bien, je te laisse. Ce voyage m'a fatigué.

Il partit. Monsieur Yui, debout, se tourna vers Duo, lui lançant un regard dur. Puis il retourna à l'ordinateur. Duo, toujours assis, n'osait plus bouger. Les mains sur ses genoux, le regard droit devant lui. Un silence s'installa.

Le temps passait, et Duo commençait à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il ne dit rien. L'envie se fit de plus en plus pressante, et il avait peur de déranger Monsieur Yui. Il n'y tint plus. Et c'est d'une voix mal assuré qu'il pris la parole.

« - Monsieur…

Aucune réponse.

« - Monsieur, je pourrais aller au toilette ?

Monsieur Yui était dos à lui. Les doigts voletant d'une touche à l'autre.

« - En sortant, à gauche, troisième porte sur la droite.

« - Merci.

**xxx**

Il sortit des toilettes après s'être lavé les mains. Il retourna dans la bibliothèque mais avant d'avoir pu y accéder, il se fit plaquer contre le mur. Il paniqua et regarda son agresseur. Monsieur Yui senior. Il fit balader sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent.

« - Tu me plaît beaucoup, tu sais…Mon fils n'a pas été tendre avec toi, tu as un énorme bleu sur la joue… Tsss… Je vais être gentil avec toi…

« - Non !

« - Et pourquoi ?

Sa main passa sous la chemise. Duo se débattit, repoussant, griffant. Une gifle.

« - Tu es la propriété de mon fils, et donc de la mienne.

« - Non ! Je ne suis qu'à Monsieur…

Des lèvres l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, forçant l'accès. Le corps l'enfonçait contre le mur, et Duo sentit ses plaies se rouvrit. Il gémit. Il se cambra, repoussant son agresseur. Lorsque ses lèvres furent libres, il voulut crier mais une main se plaqua dessus. Il essaya de la mordre.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Duo tourna son regard vers le bruit, la main toujours plaqué sur sa bouche.

« - Heero. Tu me déranges.

Monsieur Yui regarda Duo. Le natté espérait qu'il l'aiderait. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Le regard de l'eurasien repartit vers celui de son père.

« - Il est à moi, Père.

Le père se tendit à ses mots.

« - Il n'est qu'à moi, Père.

Le père relâcha Duo, qui s'enfuit vers Monsieur Yui. Il se mit derrière lui, le laissant face à son père. Le regard dur de son père lui promettait une vengeance, mais Monsieur Yui tenait. Le père capitula et partit. Monsieur Yui attrapa Duo par le bras et l'emmena de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Il le lâcha et le gifla violement sur la joue déjà rougit. Duo tomba à la renverse sur le fauteuil. Il éclata en sanglot.

« - Ne pleure pas !

Le ton était sans appel. Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses sanglots. Mais les spasmes de son corps ne cachaient pas les pleurs silencieux. Il réussit tout de même à articuler un « c'est pas moi qui… », mais il fut coupé par la voix du brun, où pointait une certaine colère.

« - Je sais !

Duo avait peur. Mais il semblait que le brun soit plus en colère contre son père que contre lui. Il s'avança vers la porte et appuya sur un bouton. Mathilde arriva quelques minutes après. Elle vit Monsieur Yui en colère, faisant les cents pas, Duo assis sur le fauteuil, tremblant.

« - Ramène-le dans sa chambre.

« - Bien Monsieur.

Enfin seul avec Mathilde dans le couloir, Duo laissa ses sanglots sortir.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo essaya de se calmer.

« - J'étais dans le couloir, quand, le père de Monsieur Yui m'a… Plaqué contre le mur.

« - Oh… Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Odin Löwe, le père de Monsieur Yui…

Et puis, plus bas, elle continua :

« - Fait attention, il est dangereux avec les nouveaux…

**xxx**

Duo passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, s'assoupissant de temps en temps, ce qui fit que le soir arrivé, après avoir dîné avec Monsieur Löwe et Monsieur Yui, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Habillé d'un simple T-shirt blanc un peu grand et d'un boxer blanc lui aussi, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit et regardait dehors, par la fenêtre. Le ciel n'était pas couvert, et il pouvait voir les étoiles. C'était la pleine lune, et ses rayons tombaient sur son lit. Il aimait beaucoup la lune.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits dans la salle d'à côté. Il se leva, et s'approcha du pant de mur. Le bruit était faible. Il longea le mur, et derrière une tapisserie, il découvrit une porte. Mathilde lui avait expliqué que sa chambre donnée sur celle de Monsieur Yui. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Un cri étouffé. Duo s'agenouilla et regarda par le trou de serrure. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il vit un corps imposant de dos, sur le lit, et sous ce corps un autre corps à la peau mate, bronzé. Il reconnut le père de Monsieur Yui au-dessus de l'autre corps. Il comprit certaines paroles.

« - Tu es si beau… Comme ta mère…

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû tout à l'heure…

« - Non… Arrêtez… Ahh !

« - Tu as le corps si beau… Si beau…

Duo recula vivement, effrayé. Il recula à tâtons, s'aidant de ses mains. Il toucha le lit et s'y assis. Il se blottit dans la couette. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, puis un bruissement de vêtement, une porte que l'on ferme. Le silence.

Duo soupira. Une porte s'ouvrit. Il se tendit. Monsieur Löwe venait-il pour lui ? Il se redressa vivement. Monsieur Yui se tenait devant lui, nu. Il s'approcha et monta sur le lit. Il écarta la couette du natté, et lui retira son T-shirt et son boxer. Il se colla à ce corps si frais. Ses mains passant sur ses fesses, puis descendirent, pour écarter les cuisses du natté.

« - Embrasse-moi !

Duo passa ses mains sur la nuque du brun et s'exécuta. Tant qu'il serait obéissant, il serait moins violent. Le brun y répondit violement. Un de ses doigts passa sur l'anus de Duo, qui laissa échapper un faux gémissement. Il glissa le doigt sec à l'intérieur. Duo gémit de douleur.

« - Tu es à moi… Rien qu'à moi ! Est-ce clair !

« - Oui…

Monsieur Yui se calma. Ses lèvres mordillaient le cou du natté et ce dernier se surprit à aimer ça et commença à réagir.

« - Touche-moi !

Duo s'exécuta. Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps, sur la dos, griffant par endroit, il descendit sur ses fesses, les caressa paresseusement, puis passa une main entre les deux globes de chair. Il rencontra quelque chose de poisseux. Il retira sa main, mais continua de l'autre à toucher Monsieur Yui. Il leva sa main, et la lune l'éclaira.

Il y avait du sang.

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Duo qui se cambra et Monsieur Yui entra en lui. Il se fit violent, ne faisant plus attention au natté, déversant sa haine et sa colère sur son corps. Et dans un dernier coups de rein, le brun éjacula dans le corps de Duo. Le souffle court de Monsieur Yui était contre l'oreille du natté.

Soudain, Monsieur Yui se leva et partit comme il était venu.

Duo se recouvra de la couette, et il s'endormit difficilement, avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir…

Monsieur Löwe abusait de son fils…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors, alors ?

Ch'tite reviews ?


	6. Aimer ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note : Ralala, plus de soixante reviews… Je n'en reviens pas ! Peut-être que je passerais la barre des cents reviews ? -_yeux qui pétillent_- Allez ! A la centième reviews, j'offre un Fanart à l'auteur, fanart basé sur cette fic bien entendu ! ( Et je dessine très bien ,sans vouloir me vanter )

_Blabla_ se sont les pensées…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut réveillé par Mathilde. Elle était entrée dans la chambre sans crier gare et avait ouvert les rideaux de la fenêtre éclairant ainsi d'une lumière vive le visage du natté.

« - Allez, debout bel au bois dormant !

Duo marmonna quelque chose et se tourna, protégeant son visage des rayons du soleil. Mathilde s'approcha du lit et tira la couverture d'un coup sec. Duo se tendit tout de suite, rougissant. Il était nu. Cependant Mathilde en fit abstraction. Elle le regarda, évaluant les dégâts de la nuit passée. Elle remarqua les taches de sang sur son pansement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« - Depuis quand ?

Duo savait très bien de quoi la jeune femme parlait. Il le lui avait caché la veille au soir lorsqu'elle était passé lui déposer sa chemise pour la nuit.

« - Hier après-midi…

Duo, honteux malgré tout d'être nu devant elle, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même cachant en partie sa nudité, mais la position lui faisait mal à une partie de son anatomie. Mathilde s'approcha de lui et soupira.

« - Allez, retire-moi ses pansements, et va te laver pendant que je change les draps.

**xxx **

« -Allez ! Laisse-moi te soigner !

« - Non !

La voix de Mathilde se fit basse, et de la colère y était présente. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle parlementait avec Duo.

« - Jeune homme…

Duo baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Mathilde voulait lui passer de la crème cicatrisante et anesthésiante sur… Enfin _là_ !

« - Ecoute, si je ne t'en met pas, tu vas avoir mal pour ce soir et les fois suivantes… Allez… Mon garçon…

Duo frissonna à cette appellation. Mauvais souvenir.

« - Duo.

« - Pardon ? demanda Mathilde.

« - Je m'appelle Duo. Ne m'appelle plus « mon garçon ».

Le ton était sans appel, mais la jeune femme ne le releva pas.

« - D'accord Duo. Allez, allonge-toi sur le ventre que je te mette cette crème. Plus vite se sera fait, mieux tu seras.

Duo obtempéra et s'allongea sur le ventre, relevant son seul vêtement, une chemise. Mathilde versa de la crème copieusement sur ses doigts. De son autre main, elle écarte les fesses du garçon et enfonça un doigt. Duo se crispa, et retint un gémissement de douleur. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, mais cela ne cacha pas les oreilles rouges de honte au regard de Mathilde.

« - Fini ! Habille-toi.

Duo ne se le fit pas redire deux fois.

**xxx**

Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent, les soirs se ressemblaient. Tous les soirs Duo entendait les pleurs de Monsieur Yui. Et cela lui faisait mal, énormément, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et chaque soir, Monsieur Yui venait le retrouver et se faisait violent.

Au bout des cinq jours, Duo avait très mal à une certaine partie, et des bleus au niveau des hanches avait fait leur apparition.

Le matin du sixième jour, Mathilde s'approcha du lit de Duo, sans ouvrir les rideaux. Elle passa sa main sur le front du jeune qui avait eu peu d'heure de sommeil correcte, tout comme Monsieur Yui.

« - Duo…

« - Mmh…

« - Duo.

Le natté ouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme.

« - Moui ?

« - Monsieur Löwe est parti et Monsieur Yui est malade. Il va passer la journée au lit. Tu peux dormir encore.

Duo avait reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller à ses mots, et s'était rendormit. Mathilde avait souri et était ressortit de la chambre silencieusement.

**xxx**

Lorsque Duo réouvrit les yeux, la chambre était toujours dans le noir, mais l'horloge affichait quinze heures de l'après-midi. Mathilde l'avait laissé dormir longtemps. Il se leva et ouvrit les rideaux, faisant entrer les rayons de l'astre dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y pencha. Il faisait beau dehors. Il regarda le parc autour du manoir quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé, faible. Il se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la chambre de l'eurasien.

_Löwe est pourtant parti…_

Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte. Il entendit la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté.

« - Monsieur… Chttt…

Un autre sanglot se fit entendre.

« - Mathilde… J'ai mal…

« - Je sais… Je vous ai déjà mis de la crème, et vous avez pris un anti-douleur, je ne peux rien faire de plus…

« - Pourquoi ? Mathilde ? Pourquoi ça fait mal ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas…

Duo se pencha est regarda par le trou de la serrure. Mathilde était assis sur le lit, Monsieur Heero avait sa tête sur ces genoux, en position fœtus, enroulé dans le drap. Mathilde passait et repassait sa main en une douce caresse dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« - Je ne veux pas souffrir…

« - Personne ne le veux…

Duo se recula légèrement, il en avait assez entendu. Comment _Il_ pouvait dire ça… « _Je ne veux pas souffrir »_… Et lui ! _Il_ le faisait souffrir ! Chaque soir ! Comment osait-il être égoïste… Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. _Il_ recevait de son père ce que _lui_ faisait aux autres… A lui en particulier…

Duo était en colère contre l'autre.

La porte de la chambre du natté s'ouvrit et Mathilde entra.

« - Réveillé ?

Duo se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre et rétorqua méchamment.

« - Ça se voit, nan ?

« - Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois énervé dès maintenant ?

Elle regarda où était Duo. Il était toujours près de la porte, trop près pour que cela ne déclanche pas un doute auprès de la rousse. Elle blêmit.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as écouté au porte.

« - Si.

Mathilde se rapprocha brusquement de Duo.

« - Comment oses-tu !

La colère de Duo éclata.

« - Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Ne me dis pas que tu le comprends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es pour ce gosse de riche !

La claque fit basculer Duo sur son lit. La voix de la jeune femme redevint douce et calme.

« - Non, Duo, il n'a pas que ce qu'il mérite. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, je sais mieux que toi ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Laisse-moi te raconter. J'ai vingt-cinq ans bien que l'on m'en donne moins, je suis ici depuis ma naissance. Ma mère travaillait ici avant sa mort. Depuis l'âge de dix ans je suis au service de Monsieur Yui. Et depuis cet âge je console Monsieur chaque fois que son père le violait. Monsieur Löwe viole Monsieur depuis qu'il est tout petit. Depuis la mort de sa femme : la mère de Monsieur Yui. Il le prend pour responsable de la mort de sa femme. Sa jeune épouse japonaise, dont Monsieur Yui a hérité des traits, est morte en couche, et cela, Monsieur Löwe ne l'a pas supporté. Crois-tu qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, Duo ? Il n'a fait que subir. Sa mère est morte alors qu'il était jeune, moi-même j'en ai peu de souvenir d'elle. Il n'a connu aucun amour maternel. Il ne connaît que ce qu'il a lui-même subit. Il pense que son père l'aime. Il pense que ce qu'il lui fait s'appelle « aimer ». Il ne reproduit que ce qu'il connaît. Duo.

La jeune femme fit une pause.

« - Il t'aime, Duo. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais il t'aime.

« - Foutaise !

« - Non, Duo… Réfléchis…

Et elle sortit. Duo se retrouva seul. Il prit une douche froide pour se calmer et réfléchir. Cela lui paraissait plausible ce que lui avait dit Mathilde, mais comment aurait-il pu passer à côté de ce qu'était l'amour, de vraiment savoir. Même lui le savait, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu, d'amour véritable, même avec Trowa…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le lit refait. Pantalon noir et chemise grise. Il s'habilla et se posa sur le lit.

Etrangement il n'avait pas faim.

**xxx**

Un mois s'écoula. Monsieur Löwe était revenu quelques temps. Monsieur Yui avait encore était violent. Quelque chose qui devint une habitude pour Duo.

Monsieur Yui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du natté. Il s'approcha et le regarda.

« - Tu n'as plus de bleu à la joue.

Il parut content.

« - On va t'acheter des vêtements.

Sans un mot de plus, il repartit.

Ils allèrent dans un magasin chic, où Monsieur Yui avait l'habitude de venir.

Duo suivait Monsieur Yui dans les rayons, accompagné d'une vendeuse. Monsieur Yui donnait les vêtements qui lui plaisaient à la femme. Arrivés à la cabine d'essayage, Monsieur Yui dit à Duo d'y entrer et il lui passait les vêtements.

A chaque fois que Duo ressortait, les yeux du brun brillaient de convoitise et de désir.

Lorsqu'il repartir, Monsieur Yui lui avait acheté plusieurs chemises, de différentes couleurs, noire, mauve, blanc, beige, quelques pantalons noires et un en cuir pour les moments « intimes ».

Duo était content. Il avait passé une excellente journée, calme et sereine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être gâté et il avait profité du maximum de ce moment.

**xxx**

La nuit venue, Monsieur Yui retrouva Duo dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sous la couette et se colla au natté endormi. Il passa sa main sur son ventre, et descendit plus bas. Il commença un mouvement de caresse. Duo commença à se réveiller. La voix du brun résonna dans son oreille, une vois basse, et rauque.

« - J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Duo se retourna comme un automate, se retrouvant face à l'autre, il écarta les jambes, le brun s'y calla. Duo commença un mouvement de bassin, passant ses bras autour du cou.

Il entra en lui.

Toujours la même chose.

Le même refrain.

Puis il partait.

Le laissait seul.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le fait de se retrouvait seul après s'être offert au brun laissait un goût amer à Duo. Ça lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Un petit pincement au départ, puis quelque chose qui enfla et grandit au cours des deux dernières semaines.

Il avait mal au cœur.

Il voulait se sentir aimer.

Se sentir aimer de _lui_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors ?

Verdict ?

Croise les doigts…

Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Pas d'action, trop de blabla. Mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite…


	7. Le masque fissuré

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

Héhé… Contente !

'Vous n'aime ! Chères lectrices !

**/!\ **_âme sensible, s'abstenir…_** /!\**

_Pas de lemon._

_Violence._

_Je ne suis pas sadique._

_J'le dis juste au cas où…  
_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ils étaient au salon. Un des grands décorés dans des couleurs chaudes. Duo somnolait, assis dans le canapé à côté de Monsieur Yui qui lisait. Une main s'égara sur la cuisse du natté. Il tourna son regard vers ses yeux bleus, si bleus et si électrisants.

Duo savait ce que _lui_ voulait. L'autre se rapprocha, ses lèvres effleurant dangereusement le cou laiteux du natté.

« - S'il vous plaît… Je ne veux pas…

Monsieur Yui releva son regard. D'une voix presque tremblante, Duo continua.

« - J'ai encore mal… S'il vous plaît…

Monsieur Yui sourit et replongea dans le cou délaissé. Il le mordilla, l'embrassa tandis que ses mains passaient sous la chemise. Il murmura comme pour rassurer le natté « Juste des caresses… ». Duo se détendit et répondit alors au baiser de l'autre. Les mains se firent plus aventureuse et dégrafèrent le pantalon. Duo essaya de l'en empêcher.

« - Monsieur ! Vous aviez dit que…

Il plaqua la main sur la bouche de Duo, son regard assombrit par le désir.

« - Silence !

Une image se superposa à la réalité, un vieil homme le tenant par la gorge, son premier maître, violent et effrayant. Une vague de terreur le parcouru et Duo perdit son calme.

« - Non… Non !

Duo se débattit. Il ne voulait pas. Ni la douleur physique. Ni celle morale.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

Duo stoppa net, mais trop tard. Une voix calme et glacée s'éleva.

« - Et bien, Fils, tu vas le laisser faire sans qu'il soit puni ? Il faut qu'il sache qui est le maître ici.

Duo vit l'autre le regarder et baisser le regard, comme si il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui arriverait.

**xxx**

Duo fut emmené dans une pièce au sous-sol, sans fenêtre. Celle-ci ressemblait à un cachot, et à bien y regarder, s'en était un. Un anneau était accroché au plafond, ainsi que deux au sol.

« - Déshabille-toi.

Monsieur Yui avait suivi mais ne disait rien. Ce serait Monsieur Lowe qui le punirait. Duo retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer.

« - Entièrement nu.

Il obéit. Il était nu face à son bourreau, les mains cachant son sexe.

« - Tourne-toi.

Il le fit.

Monsieur Lowe lui saisit les deux mains et les accrocha à l'anneau situé au plafond à l'aide d'une lanière au cuir fine, puis il en fit de même pour ses chevilles avec les anneaux au sol. Monsieur Lowe ouvrit un coffre et en sortit un objet.

Duo avait peur. Monsieur Lowe passa devant lui et lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Les yeux de Duo s'agrandir de terreur. _Pas ça_. Monsieur Lowe eut un sourire sadique. Il tourna autour de Duo.

« - Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois que tu te fasses fouetter…

Il caressa une cicatrice qui ornait le dos du natté. Il passa la natte par-dessus l'épaule de son propriétaire.

« - Pour quelle raison ?

Duo baissa la tête. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle sortit de sa bouche.

« - J'ai voulu… Tuer une autre…

Il termina pour lui.

« - Pute ?

Duo acquiesça. Il sentit la peur lui monter au ventre quand la présence menaçante du père disparut. Il entendit le fouet fendre l'air. Il sursauta. Le rire du père se fit entendre, un rire sadique. Monsieur Yui s'était reculé dans l'ombre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Si il faisait quelque chose cela aggraverait le cas du natté et le sien.

Le premier coup partit, fendant l'air et s'abattit sur le dos blanc de Duo. Il se cambra à en faire craquer son dos, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Le second coup lui arracha une plainte. Et au bout d'une dizaine de coup, il ne les comptait plus, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, accompagnées de cri à chaque coup. Il ne suppliait pas. Ne chercher même pas un écourter cette punition. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer si il suppliait.

Monsieur Yui était toujours contre le mur, il regardait. Ne détournant à aucun moment ses yeux. Pour se punir. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. C'était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait énormément. Sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême, ses poings se serraient convulsivement.

Monsieur Lowe continuait les coups. Prenant plaisir. Un coup sur le dos. Un coup sur les reins. Il donna un coup bien placé, faisant une entaille plus profonde où le sang coula. Monsieur Lowe laissa échappé un soupir d'excitation.

Duo hurla.

Il commençait à flancher. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, les lanières de cuir, de ce fait, entaillé la fine peau de ses poignets.

« - Père. Je pense que cela suffit pour une première fois.

Le fouet s'arrêta. Il se tourna lentement vers son fils.

« - Ce n'est pas sa première fois.

Duo, de dos, laissa échapper un gémissement.

Une goutte de sueur coula de son front, glissa jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez et tomba au sol. D'autres gouttes suivirent ce trajet.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop abîmé…

Monsieur Lowe laissa un sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« - Tu as raison, Fils…

Il reposa le fouet sur le coffre, s'avança, et appuya sur un bouton. Mathilde et jean arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Elle retint un cri de stupeur quand elle vit Duo. Elle savait où ils étaient grâce au boîtier composé de petite lampe situé dans la cuisine, où chaque ampoule représentait une salle de la demeure, et elle supposait donc ce que Duo avait subi, mais cela choquait toujours. Jean se positionna devant Duo, tandis qu'elle défaisait les liens, d'abord ceux des chevilles, puis ceux des poignets. Le natté, en sueur, s'écroula dans les bras de Jean, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Ils repartirent tous trois.

« - A l'avenir, n'hésite pas à le punir, Fils…

Monsieur Yui le regard s'avancer vers la porte.

« - Oui, Père.

Monsieur Lowe réajusta son pantalon, devenu trop serré.

« - Je ne mangerais pas ici ce soir.

« - Bien Père.

**xxx**

Monsieur Yui pénétra dans la chambre du natté. Mathilde était accroupie auprès de ce dernier et passait doucement un linge blanc humide sur le dos ensanglanté. Elle se releva lorsqu'elle le vit.

« - Tu as fini ?

« - Presque.

Elle termina sa tâche, et sortit. Il osa alors s'approcher du lit et s'accroupit aussi. Le natté était sur le ventre, un drap léger remonté seulement jusqu'à mi-fesse. Il n'était pas encore conscient. Les bras le long du corps, sa tête tourné vers l'extérieur du lit. Il avait si fragile. Monsieur Yui passa ses doigts sur la lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Elle était meurtrie. Il s'était mordu pour contenir ses plaintes. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son cou, n'effleurant que légèrement, pour finir leurs courses sur le dos blessé. Ils contournèrent les plaies, mais se retirèrent vivement lorsqu'une plainte porteuse de douleur franchi les lèvres du natté.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'eurasien.

Il murmura plus pour lui-même, que pour un quelconque auditoire.

« - Tout cela est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû d'acheter. Non. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ressente quelque chose pour toi, alors que cela te détruit. Je le savais. Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je détruis tout ceux que j'aime. Je détruis tous… Je ne veux pas te détruire. Aides-moi… Aides-moi…

Ses mains faisaient le contour du corps. Ne le touchant plus. Répétant sans fin ses derniers mots.

Mathilde était dans le couloir, derrière la porte. Elle attendait. Fébrile. Elle avait entendu. Monsieur Yui avait enfin ouvert son cœur. Elle soupira de soulagement.

**xxx**

Deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Il avait mal. Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Le fouet. Les coups. La douleur. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il baissa son regard.

Monsieur Yui était à côté de lui, accroupis. Il murmurait des phrases. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« - Aides-moi… Je ne veux plus te faire mal… Aides-moi… Je ne veux pas détruire ce que j'aime… Je ne veux pas te détruire… Aides-moi…

Mathilde avait raison. Il l'aimait…

Il ne l'avait pas cru ou du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Mais le visage habituellement si froid, si glacé, avait disparu. La douleur et la tristesse se lisaient sur celui-ci. Il voulut bouger, il gémit. Monsieur Yui tourna la tête vers lui. Il cessa de parler.

Monsieur Yui ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit pleurer.

Il se leva pour partir.

Duo essaya d'articuler « non, attends». Il n'y parvint pas.

Il essaya de la retenir en lui attrapant son vêtement.

Il n'y parvint pas non plus.

Il bascula vers le sol de la chambre.

Monsieur Yui l'ayant vu, se précipita pour le rattrapa. Se faisant, il lui fit mal.

Son masque froid, déjà fissuré, se brisa.

Les larmes recoulèrent.

« - Pardon… Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de l'eurasien.

Monsieur Yui était à genou par terre, Duo en face de lui, assis à cheval sur ses genoux, toujours nu, le drap en partie au sol.

Monsieur Yui n'osait le toucher à présent, de peur de lui faire de nouveau mal. Ses mains restant en suspens dans le dos du natté.

Duo raffermit sa prise, posa sa tête dans le cou de l'eurasien. Les mots sortirent enfin.

« - Chut… C'est rien… Pas votre faute… Ce n'est pas votre faute…

« - Je te fais mal. Je ne sais que faire du mal.

« - Non… Ne dites pas ça… Vous ne connaissez que ça, ce n'est pas votre faute…

« - Si…

« - Si il doit y avoir un responsable, c'est Monsieur Lowe… Votre père…

La voix de Duo était douce, cherchant à rassurer à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas le voir faible, il ne voulait qu'il pleure… Il releva sa tête et posa celle de Monsieur Yui contre son torse et le berça. Tendrement.

« - Duo…

Le cœur de Duo fit un bon. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Comment connaissait-il son prénom. Depuis le début, jamais il ne le lui avait demandé. Jamais. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux colbat.

Monsieur Yui répondit à se question muette.

« - Mathilde me la dit…

Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, mais disparut aussitôt. Il reprit.

« - Je ne veux plus te faire mal. Mais à chaque fois que je te touche, je le fais. Je… Je ne sais pas aimer… Comme dans les films, ou dans les romans…

La voix se brisa. Duo parla à son tour.

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute…

Monsieur Yui se serra un peu plus contre le natté, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses nues pour le rapprocher de lui, plongeant sa tête dans le cou laiteux de Duo.

« - Duo… Apprends-moi à « Aimer »…

Duo sourit. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps contre lui, posant à son tour dans sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, tout en soufflant un mot, léger.

« Oui »

**xxx**

Petite dédicace à toi, Catirella !

Je pense que tu comprendras (voir reviews pour les autres)…

Allez reviews et Kisu à tout le monde !


	8. Un soir d'amour

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note : Chapitre court. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

_Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute… _

_Un chapitre tout en guimauve…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Monsieur Lowe avait passé la nuit à l'extérieur, et n'était pas rentré le lendemain soir. Monsieur Yui n'avait quasiment jamais eue de relation affectueuse avec celui-ci. Il était toujours en déplacement, officiellement, il était un homme d'affaire de grande renommé, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était aussi le propriétaire de plusieurs laboratoires qui fabriquaient de l'ecstasy. Monsieur Lowe avait un emploi du temps chargé et les seules fois où il rentrait dans son humble manoir était douloureux pour son fils. Chaque jour où il était présent, il violait son fils, le faisant culpabiliser sur la mort de sa chère et tendre épouse et mère de son fils.

« Soit fort, mon fils, tu reprendras les rennes de mon empire à ma mort. Tu seras le Dieu de plusieurs milliers de drogués. Sois en fier. »

Ce soir-là, seuls, tous les deux, dans la chambre de Monsieur Yui, Duo lui apprit à aimer en douceur et tendresse.

**xxx**

Il s'approcha d'un meuble contenant des Cds, faisant battre sa tresse au rythme de sa démarche. Il chercha quelques temps avant de se retourner vers Monsieur Yui, assis sur son propre lit. Duo lui fit un sourire, et plaça le Cd dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet.

Il s'approcha de l'eurasien et l'embrassa tendrement. Monsieur Yui répondit ardemment à ce baiser et le mordilla, assez fort pour que cela fasse légèrement mal. Duo se recula, la main devant la bouche de l'autre. D'une fois faible et douce, il lui dit :

« - Je vais te montrer… Comment « aimer »… Laisses-toi faire. Ne fait rien…

La musique commença à s'élever dans la chambre. Duo avait choisi une musique d'un groupe sur lequel il avait déjà dansé auparavant, Placebo, un groupe de rock dont le style se mariait très bien avec ce qu'il voulait faire. La chanson se nommait « Meds ».

Duo se plaça au centre de la pièce, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet.

Les premières notes, seulement la guitare. Duo se déhanchait lascivement au rythme lent de la musique. Seul la voix du chanteur se faisait entendre pour l'instant.

Une autre voix s'éleva, plus grisante, plus érotique. Duo saisit sa tresse, joue avec. La voix s'arrêta, celle masculine reprenait. Le natté tourna sur lui-même, doucement au rythme lancinant de la chanson.

La seconde voix recommence. Duo retira l'élastique retenant ses cheveux. Il glissa ses doigts doucement, défaisant petit à petit les longues mèches entremêlées.

Monsieur Yui le fixait, adossé sur le montant du lit.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux maintenant lâchés suivant le mouvement. Il fléchit ses jambes, faisait courir ses mains sur son propre corps, les hanches, les cuisses, le ventre.

La voix s'emballa. Le rythme de la chanson s'accéléra.

Duo s'attaqua à sa chemise. Les boutons sautèrent un à un, de haut en bas. Une main écarta un pan de celle-ci, tandis que l'autre caressait ce torse imberbe et pourtant plein de masculinité. Les deux pans furent ensuite écartés, dénudant les épaules, Duo la tête légèrement en arrière avait les yeux clos. La chemise noire atterrit à ses pieds.

Le regard de l'eurasien s'assombrit de désir.

Les deux mains se joignirent sur le haut du pantalon. Duo continua de se déhancher, déboutonna le seul bouton. Une main glissa le long de sa braguette sans l'ouvrir. Le regard ancrait dans celui colbat.

La braguette fut baissée d'un geste brusque, les hanches en avant dans un geste provocateur. Les mains descendirent quelque peu le tissu encombrant, dévoilant un boxer blanc tendu.

La respiration de Monsieur Yui s'accéléra.

La chaleur augmenta.

Le pantalon glissa le long des fines cuisses de l'ancien natté, percutant le sol rapidement. Une jambe se retira du tissu, puis une deuxième.

Doucement, ignorant le rythme de la chanson, il s'avança vers le deuxième corps.

Lentement, il enjamba le bord du lit, et à quatre pattes, pieds nus, n'ayant que son boxer encore sur lui, il s'approcha de Monsieur Yui.

Il s'arrêta, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de ses jumelles, le corps au-dessus, évitant délibérément de toucher et d'effleurer cette peau alors que l'autre n'attendait que ça.

Le silence s'installa. La chanson était finie. Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

**xxx**

Monsieur Yui se laissait faire. Duo l'embrassait, retirant la chemise blanche de ce dernier. Duo s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de l'autre. La chemise vola au travers de la chambre. Les yeux améthyste brillèrent de convoitise, et les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent vers la clavicule, embrassant, suçant la fine peau.

Monsieur Yui haletait, retenant quelques gémissements.

Duo releva la tête, rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant faire passer tout son amour au travers de ce geste. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger contre le corps chaud. Il sentit le corps se tendre, et une partie se durcir.

« - Duo…

Les deux mains ayant au préalable retirer la chemise, s'attaquèrent aux chaussures. Le corps de Duo se décolla du sien, engendrant un gémissement de désapprobation de la part de l'eurasien. Les deux chaussures rejoignirent le sol. Une chaussette glissa le long de la peau et tomba à terre, suivit de l'autre. Duo embrassa la plante des pieds. Il remonta un peu plus et, dans un geste tout aussi sensuel enleva le pantalon.

Maintenant, tout deux en boxer, il se regardèrent avec envie. Duo se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de Monsieur Yui. Il frotta son bassin contre le corps de l'autre. Les deux boxers rejoignirent les autres vêtements. Duo saisit le lubrifiant posé sur le chevet. Il en mit sur les doigts de l'eurasien. Il s'allongea lui-même sur le dos, écartant les jambes, s'offrant.

« - Viens…

Monsieur Yui s'approcha doucement. Duo saisit la main lubrifiée, et la guida entre ses cuisses. Il plia les doigts et n'en garda qu'un de droit. Il se l'enfonça délicatement, et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Il entendit Monsieur Yui déglutir péniblement. Sans attendre plus, un deuxième doigt plongea et il commença un mouvement de ciseau, distendant les muscles. De ses deux bras, Duo rapprocha Monsieur Yui, et il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« - Cherchez une bosse…

Monsieur Yui obtempéra. Ses doigts allant et venant, à la recherche de ce qui lui avait été demandé. Lorsqu'il trouva, Duo ne put s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus fort, se cambrant, collant son corps contre l'autre. Un bras quitta le cou de l'eurasien, et revint vers la main entre ses cuisses, il guida ainsi à troisième doigt, qui alla rejoindre ses prédécesseurs. Duo se mit à haleter. Il retira les doigts à l'intérieur de lui, et resserra son corps contre l'eurasien. Répondant à l'appel silencieux, Monsieur Yui souleva les fesses de l'autre et commença à le pénétrer.

« - Doucement…

Monsieur Yui avait sa tête dans le cou de Duo. Il prenait patience, difficilement, il se retenait de rentrer d'un seul coup. Mais sentir le sexe dur de son amant contre son ventre était un plaisir auquel il ne voulait plus se passer. C'était si excitant.

Il se retrouva entièrement en lui.

**xxx**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Monsieur Yui enlaça tendrement Duo, collant son corps. Il l'embrassa, tendrement. Répétant les geste que Duo avait eu pour lui.

« - Je t'aime Duo…

Duo leva son regard, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

« - Moi aussi, Monsieur Yui…

« - Heero. Je m'appelle Heero.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore plus. Et ses les yeux humides qu'il dit :

« - je t'aime, Heero…

Ils emmêlèrent leurs jambes, collant leur corps nus, et s'endormirent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pour la musique : http//www.effet-placebo.fr/

Aller dans media, puis cliquer sur Meds… Vous aurez les 30 premières secondes… Mais vous ne pourrez pas entendre la seconde voix….

Ou sinon, mais de moins bonne qualité, une autre partie de la même chanson : http//www.amazon.fr/Meds-Placebo/dp/B000EF7Z7W ; descendre la page jusqu'à « _écouter des extraits musicaux_ », choisir Meds.

_Rajouter le : entre http et //_


	9. Un bonheur brisé

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard… _

_Trop de contrôle… _

_Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de scinder ce chapitre en deux, pour ne pas vous faire languir d'avantage. _

_La suite paraîtra dimanche prochain. _

_Promis ! _

_Pardonnez pour la taille, petite, de celui-ci. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mathilde pénétra dans la chambre.

Le jour était levé, mais la chambre toujours dans l'obscurité abrités deux hommes toujours endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Le rideau protégeait les dormeurs de l'astre. Elle ramassa les vêtements au sol et les déposa sur une chaise. A pas léger, elle s'avança vers le lit. D'une voix douce, elle dit :

« - Monsieur, il faut se réveiller.

Deux yeux colbats se dévoilèrent à la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit.

« - Vous avez cours de gestion, monsieur.

Il acquiesça. Le second corps remua, et une tête apparut hors de la couette.

« - Qu'èqu'y a ?

La rousse pouffa. Duo vexé se redressa pleinement, et gémit de douleur.

« - Tu ne devrais pas bouger autant. Je vais te chercher l'injection pour ton dos.

Elle sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« - J'espère que vous avez fait attention hier et cette nuit ?

Deux silences lui répondirent. Elle roula des yeux avant de retourner Duo sur le ventre.

« - Tant pis pour toi, tu auras mal plus longtemps…

Duo grommela. Ils avaient oublié le dos de Duo, lacéré par les coups de fouets. Mais avec l'injection d'anti-douleurs, il ne sentait plus rien. Ça lui avait presque sortit de la tête.

« - Pourquoi on se lève si tôt…

« - Monsieur a cours dans une heure et demi, Duo – puis s'adressant à Heero - je vais préparer votre bain.

Elle s'en retourna vers la salle de bain. Duo se colla un peu plus contre l'autre, cherchant la chaleur en ce matin d'automne. Heero sourit. Une nuit. Il lui avait fallu cela pour comprendre. Tout comprendre.

Il aimait Duo à en mourir.

Il lui avait montré comment aimer en douceur, en tendresse.

« - Duo, il va falloir que je me lève.

« - Mmh…

« - Duo, il faut que l'on parle.

La voix avait été un peu plus froide que prévu. A ce ton, Duo releva la tête.

« - Il ne faut pas que mon père le sache. Pour nous. Il nous ferait du mal sinon.

Duo acquiesça. Il embrassa du bout des lèvres Heero et se leva doucement, les médicaments n'avait pas encore fait effet.

« - Je vais me laver. Je te rejoins ici.

Heero sourit, ce qui fit chaud au cœur à Duo. Heero avait changé. En bien. Ce dernier lui donna une tape sur les fesses du natté qui rougit. Mathilde revint.

« - Je vais te voir d'ici un quart d'heure pour ton pansement…

Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre un sourire en coin.

**xxx **

Peu de temps après, de retour dans la chambre de Heero, ils mirent en place ce qui devait paraître auprès du Père.

« - Il faudra qu'il croit que je suis toujours… Soumis, toujours une… Pute.

« - Oui. Je suis désolé – il le pris dans ses bras -. Nous nous comporterons comme avant.

Duo acquiesça.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'engagèrent dans le couloir direction de la salle de cours, un salon prévu à cet effet.

« - Tu as l'autorisation d'aller ou bon te semble pendant mes deux heures de cours, à condition que je te retrouve devant la porte à la fin du cours.

« - Bien.

Heero regarda à droite puis à gauche avant d'embrasser tendrement Duo, puis il passa la porte où l'attendais son professeur de gestion.

**xxx **

Duo se baladait dans les couloirs, ouvrant parfois les portes pour regarder à l'intérieur, lorsqu'il fut surpris par Monsieur Lowe qui venait de rentrer. Il s'approcha du natté.

« - On fouine ?

Duo se redressa, comme piqué par une aiguille et fit face à Monsieur Lowe. Avant de répondre à cette question, il prit son air soumis, comme lui avait recommandé Heero.

« - Monsieur Yui m'a donné sa permission d'aller et venir dans le manoir jusqu'à la fin de son cours.

Duo, après avoir fini sa phrase, nota que l'autre sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Il recula par précaution, mais son geste n'échappa pas à Monsieur Lowe. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

« - Alors comme ça on a peur de moi ?

Il s'avança, doucement, tel un prédateur face à sa proie. Duo était paralysé, le regard gris bleu de son assaillant le foudroyait sur place, l'empêchant de bouger. Monsieur Lowe lui choppa le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle, le collant ensuite au mur.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû te promener seul…

La voix avait été basse, rauque et glaciale.

Duo sortit de sa léthargie et voulu se débattre, hurler. Mais Monsieur Lowe, le tenant fermement contre le mur à l'aide de son corps, le bâillonna de sa main.

Une main se faufila sous la chemise. Duo se cambra pour essayer de se libérer. Rien n'y fit. La main continuait son chemin irrémédiablement sur son torse.

Monsieur Lowe grognait comme un animal, sa tête dans le cou pâle de Duo. Il arracha la chemise. Il se saisit de ces deux mains et retira le pantalon du natté, appuyant encore plus son corps contre celui de l'autre le coinçant contre le mur, ravivant les douleurs du dos.

Il sortit son propre sexe dur, et retourna Duo.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il murmura pour lui-même :

« - Tu vois, Fils, j'ai toujours ce que je veux…

La douleur qui s'en suivit pour Duo fut innommable, tant par la douleur physique, que par celle morale.

**xxx **

Duo retomba sur le sol, lorsque Monsieur Lowe le lâcha.

Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle, réajustant son pantalon. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa victime avant de partir.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles du châtain.

Un flot qui ne s'était pas tarit durant « l'acte ».

Monsieur Lowe l'avait anéanti.

Soixante minutes lui avait suffit à briser le peu de bonheur qui était apparut en peu de jour.

Heero ne l'aimerait plus.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Duo rassembla ses affaires, sa chemise déchirait, et remis son pantalon dont la fermeture éclaire avait été cassée par la sauvagerie de Monsieur Lowe.

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, et avança dans la couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il voulait partir…

A jamais…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Je ne demande pas de reviews pour ce chapitre désastreux… _


	10. La décision

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

_Voilà la suite du précédent chapitre _

_Pour la suite de Mémoire de vampire, j'attendrais la fin de cette fic pour la continuer,_

_Ayant du mal à faire les deux en même temps._

_Il ne reste que deux chapitres à celle-ci._

_Kisu _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heero remercia son professeur avant de quitter la salle où la leçon s'était déroulée. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Duo. De la colère monta en lui, mais il la réfréna, se disant que le natté avait une raison de ne pas être là. Cependant, même si il essayait de retenir ce sentiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

Il réfléchit rapidement, et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers le petit salon où ils avaient pris l'habitude, tout du moins lui de passer l'après-midi à lire ou à travailler à l'ordinateur. Il n'y était pas. Le fait de ne pas le trouver augmenta sa colère.

Il claqua la porte et continua sa recherche dans quelques salles où ils allaient ensemble parfois. Personne. La colère bien présente, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et celle de Duo, peut-être y était-il ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa son père. Ils se saluèrent. Heero continua son chemin et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante. Il n'était pas là. De sa chambre, il passa par la porte qui menait à celle de Duo. Il entendit un bruit qui venait de la salle de bain.

Il s'y approcha.

La porte était entre ouverte, il la poussa doucement.

Elle ne grinça pas.

Duo était penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, des spasmes parcourant son corps. Heero s'approcha, sa colère en partie dissipait. Duo vomissait de la bile, son estomac étant vide à présent.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil dans le fond.

C'était blanc.

Blanc comme le sperme.

La colère afflua de nouveau.

Il souleva Duo par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il ne fut pas peiné de voir les yeux rougis de son amant, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues pâles.

Heero voulut parler, poser des questions, mais la colère l'en empêchait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que le natté l'avait trompé. Son coup de poing partit arrachant un gémissement, et le redoublement des pleurs et sanglots du châtain.

Heero s'aperçut alors de l'état des vêtements de Duo. Le pantalon en partie sur les hanches, la braguette cassé, le bouton absent, il en est de même de sa chemise, arrachée. Un flash lui rappela la présence de son père, croisé dans le couloir.

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Il se rendit compte de sa méprise.

Duo le regardait toujours, à travers les larmes.

Heero le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps contre le sien se détendre légèrement.

Duo hoquetait.

« - Je… Hee-ro…

Ce dernier le serra encore plus dans ses bras, et le ramena sur le lit.

« - J'ai compris Duo…

**xxx**

Duo s'était calmé. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Heero lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Il m'a violé Heero.

Le natté savait, que le brun l'avait compris, mais il avait le besoin de le dire à haute voix. Il sentait quelque peu soulagé.

« - Viens, on va prendre une douche. Ensemble.

Ils se déshabillèrent, Heero aidant Duo dont les gestes étaient saccadés. Ils se retrouvèrent sous un jet d'eau chaude. Heero pris du savon et commença un laver le natté, avec des gestes sans brusquerie. Duo était accroché au cou de l'eurasien. Il releva sa tête et croisa le regard bleu colbat. Il vit alors Monsieur Lowe. Ses yeux bleus, intense, le fixant, plein de haine, de désir. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et recula vivement, heurtant le mur de la douche.

« - Duo ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit. Il avait disparu. Heero était en face de lui, l'eau coulant sur son corps nu, le regardant étonné.

« - Je… C'est rien. Rien…

**xxx**

Au repas, le soir, Mathilde leur appris que Monsieur Lowe serait présent. Elle n'était pas au courant. Heero regarda Duo. Duo acquiesça tristement. Si il n'était pas présent Monsieur Lowe pourrait devenir plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà envers Heero.

Durant le repas, Monsieur Lowe regardait avec insistance Duo. Le natté gardait la tête baissé, concentré sur sa nourriture, retenant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pour Heero.

Le brun sentait en lui une haine immense envers son père, lui envoyant des regards noirs. Le père ne s'en rendait pas compte trop occupé à regarder Duo, ce qui rendait encore plus furieux l'eurasien. Il serrait ses poings à s'en faire mal.

Il voulait sa mort.

Heero finit son repas, et accompagné de Duo partit en direction de sa chambre lorsque Monsieur Lowe décida que le dîner était fini.

Heero avait demandé des somnifères à Mathilde qui les lui avait apporté avec un verre d'eau, tout en le regardant suspicieusement. Cependant, elle repartit sans avoir posé de question.

« - Tiens, Duo, prends les cachets. Ça te fera du bien.

Duo opina et les avala sans rechigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à poing fermé.

Heero sortit son portable, s'assura que sa chambre était bien fermée à clef. Il composa un numéro et patienta. Trois tonalités se firent entendre avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« - Wufei Chang, j'écoute.

« - Heero Yui à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

Heero sentit nettement son interlocuteur sourire.

« - Combien es-tu prêt à mettre, Heero ?

« - Le prix qu'il faudra.

« - Bien. Et qui dois-je assassiner ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quelle bourde j'ai fait, en mettant Trowa Barton... La fatigue... Sûrement (se cherche une excuse). En tout cas merci aux lectrices d'y avoir fait attention et honte à moi... Comme quoi il y en a qui suive... Kisu !


	11. La vengeance tant attendue

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

_Avant dernier chapitre…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_« Bien. Et qui dois-je assassiner ?_

« - Odin Lowe.

« Et bien, Heero, aurais-tu des vues sur l'empire de ton père ?

« - Les raisons qui me poussent à le tuer ne te regarde pas Chang.

« Bien.

« - Je te re-contacte demain.

Heero raccrocha, et se tourna vers le natté qui dormait. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le rebord et laissa sa main caresser le visage de Duo. Des gestes tendres et doux, qui se voulaient pardon et amour.

« - Tu seras venger, Tenshi.

La poignée de porte se baissa. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir. Il s'approcha, c'était son père. Il le savait par le bruit de sa respiration, elle était erratique et désordonnée. Il tourna la clef, et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Père ?

« - Viens dans mon bureau.

Il suivit son père, qui referma sa porte à clef après qu'il soit rentré.

« - Il faut qu'on parle mon fils. Tu as eu dix-sept ans, il y a quelques mois. Tu seras en mesure d'ici quelques années de reprendre mon empire. N'oublie pas que tu es mon fils, fais-toi respecter. Travailler dans la drogue est quelque chose de difficile.

Il s'approcha de son fils. Sa main caressa le visage de l'eurasien.

« - J'ai confiance en toi, Fils.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et un bout de langue lécha la peau tendre du cou du plus jeune. Ce dernier frémit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

**xxx**

Duo ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un bleu profond et électrique. Il prit peur.

« - Duo…

Ce dernier regarda le visage. Un teint hâlé, des yeux bridés, c'était bien Heero. Il s'autorisa à lui sourire. Il se redressa, mais une douleur au dos le stoppa net dans sa démarche. Une main lui caressa le visage.

« - Mathilde n'a pas pu te faire la piqûre anti-douleur, avec les somnifères.

Duo acquiesça.

« - Tu devras attendre demain pour l'anti-douleur. Je resterais avec toi.

« - Viens avec moi dans le lit.

Heero se leva du lit, ouvrit les couvertures et se cala prêt du corps du natté. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ?

« - Rien, Tenshi…

« - Tu es sûr ?

« - Haï.

**xxx**

Le portable sonna vers midi. Heero sortit de son demi-sommeil. Il grogna, et se pencha sur la table de chevet pour saisir le téléphone. Il décrocha et parla d'une voix sec.

« - Yui.

« Chang. J'ai fait des recherches.

« - Je t'ai dit que je te rappelais.

Le dénommé Chang ne se sentit pas offusqué.

« Ton père part pour un voyage d'affaire dans une semaine.

« - Tu as carte blanche. Mais je ne veux pas avoir de problème.

« Bien.

Il raccrocha. Heero soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et se recolla à Duo. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, réveillé.

« - C'était qui ?

« - Personne, Tenshi…

Une main vint caresser une cuisse blanche et Duo laissa échapper un soupir.

« - Heero…

Heero sourit, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux et continua ses caresses. Duo gémit. Il le regarda dans les yeux et sourit à son tour.

**xxx**

La semaine passa. Duo se remettait peu à peu des derniers évènements. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, mais un bras le serrait toujours possessivement à ces moments-là, lui rappelant la présence de l'eurasien.

La veille du départ du père, Heero avait dû le rejoindre dans son bureau. Duo savait pour quelle raison son père l'avait fait demander. Il était seul assis sur le lit dans la chambre de Heero. Il attendait, en tailleur.

Il fixait la porte depuis son départ. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le laissa apparaître.

« - Duo ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Duo regarda l'heure. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait. Il hocha négativement la tête. Heero s'avança doucement au centre de la pièce, retira son haut et son pantalon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Quelqu'un le rejoint. Duo s'était lui aussi déshabillé et avait sais le gant de toilette.

« - Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Son torse était collé au dos de l'eurasien, ses bras lui enserrant la taille. La tête contre la nuque de Heero. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Duo lui déposa un baiser et le lava. Il se pencha et écarta les fesses de Heero. Du sperme coulait encore, accompagné d'un fin filet de sang. Il humidifia le gant de toilette et le passa, sans savon tout d'abord, pour retirer le liquide blanc qui le dégoûtait. Heero se contracta. Il passa, repassa le gant. Les geste tout d'abord doux, mais sans connotation, puis le geste devint caresse, léger et aérien. Heero soupira. Il se retourna et embrassa Duo, le collant contre le carrelage froid arrachant un frisson au corps du natté.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, Duo profitait du manoir. Le père n'étant pas présent, il pouvait déambulait dans la maison sans peur. Heero et lui s'était installé dans le petit salon, profitant de la baie vitré qui laissait filtré les rayons du soleil. Duo était dans les bras de Heero, tout deux assis sur le canapé. Ils regardaient un film qui passait sur une chaîne lorsque celui-ci fut interrompu par un flash spécial. La musique du journal s'éleva. Duo allait changer de chaînes lorsque les mots du présentateur lui firent stopper le geste.

« - L'homme d'affaire Odin Lowe a été victime d'un acte terroriste lors de son voyage d'affaire en Afrique…

Les images montrait une voiture calciné, encore fumante. Duo ne retint qu'une phrase : « Odin Lowe est mort sur le coup ».

Duo fut prit d'un pressentiment. Il se souvint du coup de fil que Heero avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. Et si ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Heero regardait l'écran d'un air absent, mais lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Duo, il détourna ses yeux de la voiture brûlée.

« - Heero… Tu…

Duo semblait choqué.

Heero resserra sa prise sur lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Duo ne répondit pas au baiser, s'écarta du corps protecteur.

« - Tu es vengé…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapitre court mais… IL EST MORT !!!!!!

se reprend

Verdict ?

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, où il y aura l'apparition de Quatre et de Trowa ! Ouais !

Kisu !


	12. Epilogue

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Deux façons

Auteur : Shad'y

Note :

_Dernier chapitre, cela fait tout drôle de finir._

_Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, reviewé, apprécié…_

_Et encore désolé pour le retard…_

_Les cours, les contrôles, la fatigue, ça aide pas…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_« Une année était passée depuis mon achat par Heero. La mort, ou plutôt l'assassinat de Mr Lowe avait été une preuve d'amour très forte de la part de Heero envers moi, quoiqu'un peu lugubre. Il avait fait un parricide pour me venger. _

_Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas accueilli avec enthousiasme, cependant, Heero était comme ça. Il avait vécu dans ce milieu et pour lui ce geste était une preuve d'amour. Fils d'un homme sans scrupule, violeur, et travaillant dans le métier de la drogue, il ne pouvait qu'être qu'en partie comme son père. A la mort de Mr Lowe, un homme est venu, grand et d'un certain âge. Mr Lowe avait prévu que Heero prenne sa place, en tant que Chef de tout un réseau de drogue._

_A cette nouvelle, Heero m'avait alors regardé. C'était à lui de prendre sa décision. Pas à moi. _

_Il a accepté. C'était il y a quatre mois. Maintenant, Heero est respecté dans le milieu. Il avait su être à la hauteur et régner d'une poigne de fer sur ses hommes. A même pas encore Vingt ans, Heero était reconnu et respecté dans ce milieu. _

_Moi, je suis devenu en quelque sorte son ombre. Je le suis. Nous sommes toujours collé l'un à l'autre, dans des positions plus que suggestives. J'entends des rumeurs parfois, comme quoi je serais son garde du corps, ou encore sa « pute de luxe ». Je lançais des regards noirs autour de moi à quiconque essayait d'approcher « Mr Yui ». Heero le voyait, et cela le faisait sourire intérieurement. J'aimais ce rôle que je jouais, avec le mystère autour de nous._

_J'aime ma nouvelle vie. »_

« - Duo… Tu devrais te préparer. Les invités arrivent bientôt.

Duo releva la tête du cahier, et posa son stylo.

« - J'arrive…

Heero sourit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha.

« - Encore dans ton journal ?

Duo acquiesça. Les bras du nippon lui entourèrent le cou, et un doux baiser se posa sur sa nuque.

« - Je veux que tu sois beau pour ce soir…

Duo se dégagea doucement, se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Parce que je ne suis pas beau habituellement ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Heero, tandis que ce même sourire apparut sur celles de Duo.

« - Prépare-toi, Tenshi…

Duo s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les vêtements.

« - Comment veux-tu que je m'habille ?

Il se saisi de deux cintres, et en mis un devant lui.

« - En Sexy ?

Il retira celui devant son corps et mit l'autre.

« - Ou en Classe ?

Heero s'approcha, lui caressa les mains et reposa les deux cintres pour en prendre un autre. Il embrassa le natté et lui donna les vêtements. Il le regarda, fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

Duo resta à regarder la porte avant de se changer, et regarda ses vêtements avec un sourire.

**Xxx**

Lorsque Duo descendit au salon de réception, quelques invités étaient déjà présents. Il reconnut quelques têtes qu'il avait aperçut à la fête de l'année dernière. Heero s'approcha de lui.

« - Viens avec moi, Tenshi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Duo s'avança avec lui vers un canapé où il reconnut une tête blonde avec un regard vert d'eau.

« - Voici Quatre Raberba Winner.

« - Bonsoir Mr Winner.

« - Appelle-moi Quatre.

Duo sourit, et capta un regard complice entre Heero et Quatre. Le natté sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna violement. Certes il y avait des putes pour la soirée, certes il était une ancienne pute mais il allait remettre à sa place cette personne.

« - Trowa ?

Le français lui adressa un franc sourire. Heero glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Duo.

« - Emmène-le dans un autre salon pour discuter.

Duo l'embrassa et prit Trowa par la main pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille.

**Xxx**

Trowa, après que la porte fut fermé, attrapa Duo et le fit tourner sur lui-même, observant son corps, les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir, son visage, si il avait des cernes…

« - Je vais bien Trowa.

« - Il n'est pas dur ?

« - Non.

« - Duo…

« - C'est vrai. Je ne mens pas. Les premiers jours ont été durs, mais il a fallu que l'on s'avoue nos sentiments et que l'on surmonte quelques problèmes, mais c'est fini. Il est doux, attentionné. Je l'aime, et il m'aime.

« - Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Trowa sourit. Duo reprit.

« - Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Heero m'a dit qu'il n'irait pas prendre des… Camarades de mon ancien Club…

« - Je ne suis plus là-bas.

Duo le regarda étonné.

« - Qui t'a acheté ?

« - Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo sourit.

« - Il a l'air gentil.

« - Il l'est. Et il m'aime.

Leur sourire se fit plus grand.

« - Et si on allait les retrouver ?

« - Mmh…

« - Et puis, on aura d'autres occasions de se voir seul puisque « Mr Yui » et Quatre sont de grands amis.

« - Tu as raison, Tro'. Let's go to the Dance Room!

**FIN**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oy… C'est fini…

NAAANNNNN !

Veut pas finir !

…

Snif…

M'enfin ! J'ai tout plein d'idée pour d'autre fic ! Gnark !

Kisu !

Et pour la dernière phrase, héhé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…


End file.
